Romantic One-Shot Requests
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: Title says it all! Ratings will range from K to T depending on the content of the request.
1. Rules & Guidelines

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This time, I am coming at you with something that seems very commonplace in the world of fanfiction; reader requests! That's right, I am now taking requests for romantic one-shots! However, before I get started on taking requests, I just want to put down a few rules and guidelines on what I will use in my works.**

**1\. Be specific in what you want your one-shot to feature. Some examples include;**

** *Characters in your pairings**

** *Anthro or Feral**

***Any original characters must have descriptions**

** *Situation that leads up to the one-shot**

**2\. Do not ask me to incorporate acts of violence, unless it is in defense of one of the characters in the pairing.**

**3\. No same-sex pairings. I am sincere when I say I have no problems with LGBT couples, I just do not know how I would write anything involving them in this particular fandom.**

**4\. No cheating scenarios, enough said.  
**

**5\. Lastly, and I don't now why I saved this bit for last, but here it is, each one-shot will be 500 to 1,000 words in length. This is too ensure that each request can be posted in as fast a manner as possible without making anyone wait to long for their request.**

**And there you have it! The order in which the requests will be put out will be based on the order in which they come in. Please put your request in the reviews, along with a brief summary of your one-shot, and your name will be mentioned at the beginning of your request. Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	2. Hutch x Kate

**AND HERE IT IS GUYS! MY VERY FIRST REQUEST! This short was requested by Flingy1234. "As Kate struggles in Alpha School, she is offered help by Hutch. As time passes, the two begin to develop feelings for each other." Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kate was having a really bad day. Not only was she having difficulty grasping the concept of the day's lesson, which was pouncing, but she was also greatly lagging behind her other classmates in hunting and defense. Her first exam for Alpha School was just a week away, and if she did not pass, she would be kicked out and be relegated to the rank of Omega. That was something she really did not want to happen.

Stepping away from the rest of her classmates, who were excelling quite well in their practice, Kate walked to a small puddle, one that had been left behind following a brief rain storm the night before, and plopped her body down, and hard, staring at her reflection in self-contempt. Soon, however, her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching her, Turning her head to see the source of the new sound, Kate was surprised to see her fellow classmate and friend Hutch approaching her, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey," he greeted gently, "you okay?" Kate smiled warmly at her friend, whose presence offered some relief from the stress she was currently under.

"Hey, Hutch," she replied, a sad smile on her muzzle, "I'm just really frustrated with how everything is going." With that, Hutch laid down beside Kate as she began to vent, any trace of a smile now gone from her face. "Why is this so hard? I can't hunt without revealing my position, I can't fight without leaving myself open to attack, I-I..." Kate began to falter and eventually broke down, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed. "I'm a failure." Hutch, upon hearing this, quickly pulled Kate into a comforting embrace.

"Kate," he began, gently nuzzling his friend, "you are not a failure." Kate, however, continued to sob, soaking Hutch's chest with her tears. Trying to think of a way to comfort hid friend, Hutch was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Hey," he began, "why don't I help you? I don't have any issues when I train, so maybe I can, you know, tutor you." Kate, her sobs now subsiding, after a moment of thinking, decided that it was actually a pretty good idea. With a sniff and a smile, she responded.

"Sounds good to me," she said. And just as she said it, Hutch began to lead her away from the others toward a patch of tall grass, the kind that was ideal for a proper pouncing lesson. Upon arriving, Hutch began to see what Kate's technique was already like. The first time he observed it, Hutch could already tell why Kate was having such problems.

"Okay, Two things" he began, "for starters, you are too high off the ground. If you were to be on a hunt, the caribou would instantly bolt." While he tried not to sound stern, Hutch needed to be sure that Kate realized her error. However, Hutch felt a flutter in his heart at the somewhat dejected look on Kate's face. _How can you be so beautiful by doing so little_, he thought to himself. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Hutch began to continue his critique, but more gently so as to not upset Kate any further.

"And second, you need to make sure you put enough power in your hind legs," Hutch instructed, "you are relying to much on your front legs to give you the thrust you need. And if you ever need to take down an opponent, that will also greatly help you. Got it?" Nodding affirmatively to her tutor, Kate began to alter her technique as Hutch had instructed. The next Attempt, as Hutch observed, was better, but still somewhat sloppy. The next time, Kate managed to thrust herself a few feet off of the ground, which really impressed Hutch. However, as Kate continued practicing, Hutch could not help but take in the beauty of the wolf he was tutoring as the receding rays of sunlight bounced off her golden fur. Before long, he wasn't even paying attention until Kate began speaking.

"How was that?" she asked, snapping Hutch out of of his love struck stupor.

"V-very good," he stuttered, "you have really improved since we first started. I have feeling you will do very well on your exam."

And she did. Kate managed to pass her exam with flying colors, thanks to Hutch's help over the past week. Kate was practically jumping and giggling in excitement after receiving the news that she would be able to stay in Alpha School. As he approached his friend to offer congratulations, Hutch was surprised by what happened next; Kate, being so full of joy, and upon seeing her friend and tutor stop beside her, leaned in and gave Hutch's lips a gentle peck. Almost instantly, both wolves eyes shot open at what just happened. Kate began stammering apologies, trying hard to explain that it was just a result of her excitement.

"I'm so sorry Hutch," she began, "I was just so excited, and you've really helped me, so I guess I just wanted to..." Kate's rambling was cut short as Hutch planted a deeper, much more passionate kiss of his own on Kate's lips. Truth be told, in the time he spent helping Kate, Hutch had begun to develop feelings for her. Kate, as well, thought she had been developing feelings of her own, feelings which apparently had be brought to the surface by her excitement. Shocked at first, Kate slowly began to relax into the kiss, nuzzling closer to Hutch, both moaning in what could only be described as pure bliss. Thankfully the other wolves in Alpha School had left the area to get dinner, leaving the soon to be Alphas alone to enjoy their moment. Pulling away from each other, Hutch and Kate stared into each others eyes. After a moment, Hutch finally spoke.

"Kate," he began. Kate's eyes fluttered as Hutch addressed her.

"Yes, Hutch?" she responded with a dreamy look in her eyes. Hutch gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat as he continued to speak.

"I was wondering, if you're not doing anything for the Moonlight Howl coming up, if your would..." Hutch didn't get a chance to finish as Kate placed her paw over his muzzle.

"I would love to go with you, Hutch." With that, Kate nuzzled herself into hutch's chest, relishing in the warmth and comfort that radiated from him. Hutch lovingly returned the gesture, happy that his life had taken this unexpected, but welcome turn.

* * *

**There you have it guys! Thanks again to Flingy1234 for their request. The next request comes from Internetperson (Guest), who wants to see a Humphrey x Kate short. COMING RIGHT UP MY FRIEND! And following behind that request is****** dax0042, who wants a Tony x Princess story. **Until then my friends, take care and as always, HAPPY READING!  
**


	3. Humphrey x Kate

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This time, I'm bringing you a request from Internetperson(Guest)! "After their howl on the train, Kate has a little conversation with Humphrey, which will reveal some very deep feelings between the two." This with be an alternate take in which Humphrey actually gets to reveal his feelings to Kate before they arrive back to Jasper.**

* * *

Humphrey could not believe; he had just howled with the love of his life, and he could not be happier. As the last notes of their beautiful duet died down, Humphrey and Kate looked to each other, each with a loving look in their eyes. However, as Humphrey continued to smile at Kate, the latter's smile soon fell at the realization of what she had just done. Soon, her mind was reeling with the possible ramifications of her actions.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, her eyes widening in panic, "what did I just do?" Humphrey's smile soon fell as he saw Kate begin to pace back and forth on the floor of the box car, rambling about something he couldn't really make out. Sitting by the still open door, Humphrey decided to get a little information on why Kate was in such a state.

"Kate," he began, "you OK?" Kate suddenly paused in pacing, casting an incredulous look toward Humphrey's direction before she started venting.

"No, Humphrey," she sneered, causing said wolf to lower his head in submission, "I am not OK! We just broke one of the most important laws of the pack!" Humphrey, finally catching on to what Kate was insinuating, merely chuckled, which earned him an annoyed look from Kate.

"Kate," he responded, "we are still a good way away from Jasper. And why are you freaking out so much about it?" he inquired the smile on his face slowly dropping, a thought crossing his mind that he wished wasn't a possibility.

"Didn't you like it?" Kate's heart melted at the sound of obvious hurt in Humphrey's voice as he asked her. And the feeling only intensified when she saw the look of absolute rejection on Humphrey's face.

"N-NO!" she quickly added, catching Humphrey's attention as he looked to the floorboards of the car, "I did!" Humphrey suddenly perked up at hearing this, and became especially excited when Kate came up and nuzzled against his chest before continuing her explanation. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I wish we could be able to howl together all the time." Humphrey's heart soared at hearing this coming from Kate. However, if being friends with Kate taught him anything, he knew their was something amiss.

"But..." he dragged out. Letting out a sigh, Kate pulled away from Humphrey, looking at him with sad eyes.

"But we can't," Kate finished, letting out another sigh before continuing, "I'm so sorry Humphrey, but this can't happen again. What happened on this train does leave the space of this car. If anyone were to find out, you know what could happen." And Humphrey did know; the penalty for breaking pack law was banishment, and he did not want that for either of them. Letting out a sigh of his own, Humphrey spoke.

"Alright," he said, his voice bare above a whisper, "but Kate, I want you to know something, something I need to get out before we arrive at Jasper." Kate, after a moment, nodded for him to proceed. Taking a deep breath, Humphrey revealed what he had wanted to say to Kate for so long.

"I-I just wanted to say... I just w-wanted to tell you..." Kate could see that Humphrey was getting quite nervous. He was shuffling his paws over each other, and his tail was wagging erratically. "I just wanted to say, I-I l-love..." Sudden realization dawned on Kate's face as she now understood what Humphrey was trying to say.

Before Humphrey could finish what he was trying to say, he was met with an unexpected, but nonetheless, welcome surprise; Kate wrapped both her front paws around Humphrey's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. It took Humphrey a moment to register that Kate was indeed kissing him, before wrapping his forelegs around Kate and pulling her closer. Eventually the need for air became too much as the two separated. Humphrey looked at Kate, each sporting a dumb, love struck look on their faces.

"I love you too, Humphrey." Humphrey's tail began to wag excitedly, overjoyed that his pup hood crush reciprocated his feelings. However, Kate's smile soon fell as she now knew that she would end up breaking Humphrey's heart with what she was about to say. "But like I said before," Kate couldn't be sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could have sworn that she saw Humphrey's heart breaking through the hurt look on his face. Even though it hurt, Kate knew she had to continue, "We have to keep this secret. But," she added, which caused Humphrey's ears to perk up, "I will always cherish what we had here and now, and know that no matter what happens, my heart will always belong to you from now on." Humphrey, even though he was hurt by this news, smiled warmly at Kate.

"I will never stop loving you Kate," he said, pulling her into a loving embrace. Kate sighed in content, closing her eyes as she leaned into Humphrey's chest. Before long, Humphrey could feel the tell rhythm of breathing that was normally associated with sleep coming from Kate. Realizing she had fallen asleep, Humphrey laid her down near some hay bales, where he knew it would be warmer, before laying down by the open door of the car, letting the call of sleep pulling at his mind. Before long, Humphrey fell asleep, his dreams bringing him comfort, as they each held the face of the wolf he loved most, and who loved him in return.

And we all know how it turned out in the end, now don't we?

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Thank you, Internetperson for your support! I really hope you enjoyed what I came up for you! Next up in the line up is an anthro paring between Tony and Princess, which was requested by my good friend, and hopefully yours, dax0042! Keep an eye out my friend, and for everyone else, keep those requests coming! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	4. Tony x Princess

**HEY GUYS! UNCLE SAM AGAIN WITH ANOTHER READER REQUEST! This one goes out to my good friend dax0042! "After a long period of grieving over the loss of his wife, Tony decides it is time to put himself back in the dating game. In the process, he forms an interesting bond with Runt's babysitter, Princess." Well Dax, this is for you my friend! ENJOY!**

* * *

Tony just stared at the laptop screen before him, scrolling through the many woman that had been matched with his dating profile. If he was being honest with himself at this point, he was getting quiet a headache from just staring at his screen, and the multitude of "matches" on it. However, Tony had convinced himself that he had been grieving over his late wife, Klara, long enough. And if online dating was the way to do it, so be it.

"Too tall," he mumbled, passing a female who apparently stood at just over six feet. He then came across a wolf who seemed to be covered head to tow in tattoos.

"Too much ink," he groaned, scrolling to the next female who had died her hair black, with the bangs hanging over one her eyes, with death metal posters as well as a very prominent collection of Edgar Alan Poe in the very near background.

"Not into goths." The next image made him shout in disgust and disbelief.

"THAT'S A GUY!" Coming to the conclusion he had seen enough, Tony slammed his laptop shut before rubbing his tired eyes. Looking to the clock on the other side of his personal study, Tony could see that it was only 7:30 in the evening, far too early sleep, not that he hadn't already been doing plenty of that for the past 5 months.

Letting out a sigh, Tony stood from his desk, left his study, and ventured to the front of his rather large house, which was a modest two story mansion. Stopping by the front door, Tony looked at himself in the mirror that he kept in the rather spacious foyer. He felt he was presentable enough for a night on the town; black cowboy boots tucked under his dark blue Levis, with a simple white dress shirt under a navy blue blazer. Grabbing his keys, Tony went outside to his car that was sitting in the driveway, a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air painted in racing red with silver trim, which he had fully restored himself as a way to take his mind off of his wife. Starting the car, Tony pulled out of the drive way and began heading into town.

* * *

Cruising into Town, Tony stopped at one of the local bus stops, puzzled to see what appeared to be a young female sitting on the bench, her knees brought up to her chest in an upright fetal position. Curiosity, and of course concern, caused Tony to pull over to the bus stop. Upon pulling up, he noticed that the girl was dressed in denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black and white horizontal striped shirt, which was covered with a dark red leather biker jacket, and her feet protected only by black, opened toed heels.

"Excuse me," Tony called, "are you alright?" When the girl lifted her head, Tony was surprised tot he see the face of his great-nephew Runt's babysitter, Terra "Princess" Ramirez. "Princess?" he asked in astonishment. Upon closer inspection of the twenty-five year old woman, Tony could make out tear stains on her cheeks, which were made quite obvious from her running mascara.

"Oh, Mr. Reynolds," Princess responded, moving quickly to wipe away any evidence that she had been crying, "what are you doing here?" Tony knew that Princess was trying to change the subject, but he didn't want to make her anymore upset than she obviously already was.

"I was just heading out for a night on the town." Pausing for a moment, Tony decided that maybe he could try to cheer the both of them up. "You wanna come?" Princess appeared to instantly perk up at the invitation, her eyes wide in surprise at being invited to join a wolf who was no doubt a good seventeen years older than her. But, after a moment of thinking, and with the night she had had so far, Princess decided;

"What the hell!" Hoping into the car with a smile on her face, Princess beamed at Tony, who returned the smile as he pushed the accelerator to the floor. Arriving in town, Tony pulled into the parking lot of a local bar, which was called _De'd Dog's Bar and Grill. _Running to the other side of the car, Tony opened the door for Princess, who flashed him a grateful smile. Entering the aforementioned eatery, which appeared to be empty save for a few late night stragglers, Tony and Princess sat at the bar, with the bartender almost immediately coming to take their drink orders. Tony ordered a regular Bud light, while Princess ordered a strawberry daiquiri. After the drinks had arrived, Tony decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Princess," he began.

"TERRA!" She harshly corrected, making Tony jump, "only two people call me 'Princess and I'm and through with the both of them," she finished through clenched teeth. Tony, a bit startled, but also a bit intrigued, decided to press his luck with getting a bit more out of Terra.

"Who?" he inquired. After looking at her drink for moment, Terra returned her attention to Tony.

"You remember Hutch?" she began. Tony nodded as he did recall said wolf.

"You mean your boyfriend?"

"EX!" she interjected harshly, "I caught that _bastardo _cheating on me with some random little _puta_!" Terra angrily ranted, surprising Tony with he ruse of Spanish vocabulary. "And if that wasn't bad enough," she continued he said it was my fault for not tending to his _manly need_! WHO SAYS THAT?!" she finished, almost screaming in Tony's though he knew that Terra was still a bit emotionally fragile, Tony need to clarify one other thing.

"Who was the other person you mentioned?" he inquired, "you talked about two people. Soooo..." he stressed. Taking a shaky breath, Terra answered.

"My father." Tony merely nodded his head in understanding. It was no secret in Jasper that Terra's father, Jorge "King" Ramirez, wasn't just the town drunk, but also very abusive toward his daughter, who was his only living relative in Jasper. Hearing the sound of rustling clothes, Tony looked to see Terra pulling up the sleeves of her jacket, revealing bruises around her wrists. Tony could tell they bad, as the fur around Terra's wrists did little to hide the injuries.

Seeing Terra on the verge of tears, Tony pulled her into a tight embrace, soon feeling her shoulders shutter as her body was wracked with sobs. Tony's heart broke as he witnessed the usually strong and resilient woman he had seen babysitting his nephew break down. Using his hands, Tony brought Terra's face up to meet his, cupping both of her cheeks as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. And at that moment, Tony could see in Terra's eyes the same kind of pain he was feeling; anger, sadness, pain, and the strongest of all, loneliness.

What happened next shocked Terra greatly. Tony leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Terra's lips. Terra, although surprised at first, slowly closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss, grasping Tony's hands with her own, moaning with Tony as he put so much passion into this one moment. With the need for air arising, Tony and Terra pulled apart after seven seconds, although to them, it felt like an eternity. Looking into Terra's eyes, Tony knew how he could save her from her father and her rotten Hutch.

"Marry me," he whispered against her lips. Terra, not needing to be asked twice, threw her arms around Tony, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss as tears streamed down her cheeks. Pulling away, Terra whispered against Tony's lips,

"Yes," she answered, before resuming the kiss that would only be the first of many. For the rest of the evening, Tony and Terra spent it together not caring about anyone else, only each other. While Tony believed the proposal was rather _premature_, he swore to himself that night, and not just to himself, but on his late wife's name, that he would love and protect Terra with all his heart and strength. And if Tony knew one thing that was certain about himself, is that that was the truth.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO, DAX! I really hoped you enjoyed what I put together for you! It took some thought, but I think it turned out well! As for everyone else, next time we will be back to feral wolves with a Claudette x Fleet pairing. the request comes from "zombiemightradioactive!" Coming right up my friend! Alright everyone, that's it for now! Keep those requests coming! I am having a real blast making them! Until then, don't forget to leave a review, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**P.S. Just so you guys know, there is a bar called De'd Dog's Bar and Grill in Jasper!**


	5. Claudette x Fleet

**HEY GUYS! UNCLE SAM AGAIN, BRINGING YOU ANOTHER REQUEST! This one goes out to zombiemightradioactive who wants to see a Claudette and Fleet story! "Fleet meets a young wolf in Alpha school, which causes him to almost forget about his feelings for Claudette. But when his girlfriend tells him to sever ties with his past puppy love, Fleet is left with a hard decision." Here you go, zombie, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I mean it Fleet, if you want to stay my boyfriend, you have to stop being friends with that stupid Western BITCH!"

Fleet was having a really bad day at this point. He had just spent the day with his friend Claudette, as well as her brothers, Stinky and Runt, and their friends Brent and Agnes. Truth be told, Fleet was actually starting to develop a crush on Claudette. True, he did have a very bad case of puppy love when they were younger. But now, the pups had grown significantly over the years, with Fleet, Claudette, and Stinky just finishing Alpha School, and Fleet was stunned by how much Claudette had grown in beauty and personality. However, there was a problem.

During his time in Alpha School, Fleet had met a beautiful auburn colored Alpha who had a cream underbelly and stunning hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to draw Fleet in with their beauty. Her name was Crystal, and she was all to aware that Fleet had a crush on the Western Pack leaders daughter. Whenever she saw Claudette, Crystal would press herself close to Fleet, silently conveying to golden furred female that Fleet was hers, leaving Claudette somewhat dejected, as feelings from her past puppy love were coming back at full force. But, back to the situation at hand, er... paw.

"Why should I have to stop being friends with Claudette?" Fleet responded, somewhat indignant. Over the time since they had returned from Alpha School, Fleet began to notice that Crystal took on a somewhat dominant, as well as possessive, attitude, especially when they were around Claudette. The girl simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriends question.

"Because she likes you, and I am not about to let her take you from me." Fleet could not believe what he was hearing. Was this wolf really asking him to distance himself from one of his oldest friends because she felt threatened. Just as he was about to respond, a familiar voice sounded.

"HEY FLEET!" Crystal let out a groan of annoyance as Claudette bounded toward the two. Fleet, turning toward his friend, gave her a sad smile as she stopped mere feet from the couple. Claudette was beaming from ear to ear as she laid eyes on her old puphood crushing, secretly admiring how much he had changed. Fleet, picking up on the negative feelings coming from Crystal, decided to speak.

"Hey Claudette," he responded, "what's up?" Claudette held her smile, even as Crystal starred daggers at her.

"My mom is taking me on my first hunt," Claudette answered exploited, her tail wagging erratically, "and I asked if you could join us! AND SHE SAID YES!" Just as Fleet was about to answer, Crystal butted in.

"I'm sure Fleet would love to," she said in a deceptively sweet voice, her friendly smile a mere facade of her own feelings, "but he has much better things to do than watch some prissy pack leaders daughter make a fool of herself, like be with his girlfriend." Both Fleet and Claudette were stunned at what Crystal had just said. Looking to Claudette, Fleets heart broke as he saw tears forming in her eyes as she turned on her heals and ran away, leaving behind Fleet and Crystal, the latter of which had a smug grin on her face. Fleet's face, however, took on a look of what could only be described as pure rage. Turning toward Crystal, Fleet began to walk menacingly toward her.

"Why did you do that?" he growled ominously. Crystal, at this point, was becoming quite fearful of her boyfriend, backing up until her back was against a nearby tree. Laughing nervously, Crystal tried to talk her way out of the situation she was currently in.

"Sweetie, she was trying to come between us," she lied, becoming more nervous as it was apparent that Fleet was taking non of it. In that moment, Fleet had made up his mind on what he wanted to say to Crystal next.

"No," he began, stepping away from Crystal, who released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "You came between us." Crystal's nervous smile fell, her eyes widening at what Fleet was suggesting. Her fears were confirmed at what Fleet said next.

"We're done." With that, Fleet left a shocked wide-eyed Crystal by that tree, running to find the girl he now knew his heart belonged to. And thanks to the sound of sobbing, it didn't take him long to find Claudette, her head lowered in sadness as she wept over a nearby puddle. "Claudette?"

"Fleet?" Claudette responded, quickly wiping her tears as Fleet approached her. Upon reaching his friend, Fleet sat down beside her. An awkward silence fell over the area, as the two wolves looked at everything but each other. After what felt like several minutes of not sating anything, Fleet had had enough and finally decided to break the ice.

"I broke up with Crystal." It was very nonchalant, like if Fleet was just taking about the weather. Claudette gave out a hum of acknowledgement. Finally bringing herself to look at Fleet, Claudette was met with the teal eyes that she had fallen in love with when they first met. What happened next only lasted a few seconds, but to the two wolves present, it felt like an eternity. Leaning in, Fleet captured Claudette's lips in a short, but sweet kiss, which was gladly reciprocated by said she-wolf. Pulling away from Fleet, Claudette pressed her body against his chest, bringing her head up so it was nuzzled under Fleet's chin, with the latter returning the affectionate gesture.

"So," Fleet began, "you wanna give that puppy love a try again?" Claudette didn't answer, but did respond by letting out a hum of delight as she nuzzled deeper into Fleet's chest, making her new boyfriend with love and pride.

Well, Fleet thought to himself, _Better late then never._

* * *

**There you go, zombie! I really hope you enjoyed the story, my friend! Now, for everyone else, the next one will be interesting! It comes from Troy Groomes who wants to see not only Humphrey and Kate, but Fleet and Claudette, Runt and Princess,as well as Stinky and an OC, ALL WRAPPED IN ONE! Looks like I got my work cut out for me! Well Troy, your story is coming up next, so sit tight my friend. As for everyone else, keep those request coming! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	6. Hawaiian Vacation

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN COMING AT YOU WITH ANOTHER REQUEST! Now, as I mentioned in my little A/N in the previous chapter, this one is going to be quite a pairing! The story goes out to Troy Groomes who wanted a massive group request! the group will include Humphrey and Kate, Claudette and Fleet, Runt and Princess, and Stinky and Magril, respectively. **

**"While on a Hawaiian vacation, Humphrey and Kate receive a surprise when their children, as well as their mates, arrive at the same resort. As family fun ensues, Humphrey and Kate receive three more surprises."**

**So, without further ado, Troy, here is your request! **

* * *

**::WARNING:: THIS REQUEST HAS A STRONG T RATING, AS IT MAY CONTAIN HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES!**

* * *

Humphrey sighed in content. Here he was, relaxing in a hot tub with his beautiful wife Kate, taking in the warm Hawaiian sun at their Oahu resort. Humphrey still could not believe that he had one that online sweepstakes that his buddy Salty had emailed him. When he entered, he seriously doubted he would win. But imagine his surprise when a small T.V. crew for the company sponsoring the trip showed up at his door. Kate was so excited that she nearly jumped her husband in front of a group of complete strangers. Luckily, that didn't happen. But, back to the present.

Opening his aviator shaded eyes, Humphrey looked down at his lovely wife, her arms wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled her head into his well defined chest. Humphrey blushed as he took in the sight of his wife, clad in a light green two piece suit that showed off her still very youthful curves. Heck, they were both pushing 40, but both could not believe that the other had retained the same body type as when that had started dating in high school.

Kate, through her sunglasses, and under her tan sunhat, stealthily took in Humphrey's muscular physic. While he wasn't as buff as some of the other boys she had dated in the past, he still had a well toned body, which, unfortunately for her, was covered in a black surfing shirt and navy trunks. If it weren't for the mid-afternoon crowd, Kate would have shown her love for Humphrey right there. but for now, she, as well as her husband, were content with just holding each other for the time being. Until...

"Mom, Dad?!" a very familiar voice called out. Removing each other from their current embrace, Humphrey and Kate looked up to see their youngest son, well in more specific terms, youngest CHILD, Runt, standing there with his fiance, Terra, though many just called her by her nickname "Princess," the latter of which had her arm wrapped around her fiance's shoulder, who respectively had his arm wrapped around her waste. Both were smiling broadly at the two older wolves sitting in the hot tub.

"Runt, sweetie!" exclaimed Kate as she jumped out of the hot tub to embrace her son. Humphrey soon followed, taking the two towels that had been lying nearby and draping them over his shoulder. Heading up to his son and future daughter-in-law, Humphrey offered his hand in a fist bump, which was gladly returned by Runt.

"What brings ya hear son?" Humphrey inquired, "Shouldn't you be finishing up your finals?" Runt was in his sophomore year at Alberta University, were he was studying to become a naval historian. Upon hearing the question, Runt smiled broadly at his parents.

"Actually," he began, "I was doing so well, that my professor's actually let e take my exams early, and, naturally, I aced 'em," he said with pride. Humphrey and Kate smiled proudly at their sun, and were intrigued with what Princess had to add.

"Plus, one of his other professors offered him an internship at the Arizona Memorial this summer," she said, surprising Humphrey and Kate, "and, of course, Runt knew I would only tag along just to see Hawaii." The group chuckled at this statement, but were soon interrupted by another voice.

"I can't believe it!" Turning to the sound of the new voice, the four wolves were met with sight of four other wolves coming to join them.

"Stinky, Claudette!" Runt yelled, running to his older siblings and bringing them into a huge group hug, while the latter twos wife and husband, Magril and Fleet, laughed at the warm family moment. Pulling away from his siblings, Runt began to rack his brain as to what they were doing their. "So, why are YOU guys here?" Fleet, upon hearing this, decided to step in.

"Part of the job, buddy," he said. Runt smiled knowingly. Both his brother and brother-in-law worked for a very well known travel company. So it really was a no-brainier as to why they were there. Now joined by Humphrey, Kate, and Princess, the group decided to wander over to a nearby open restaurant near the pool area to catch up. A few minutes into the chat, Kate decided to strike up a conversation with Magril.

"So, Magril, how have your studies been going?" Magril beamed at her mother-in-law, happy that she was taking a genuine interest into her studies in artisty.

"T-things are g-g-going q-quit-te w-well, K-Kate, t-thank you f-for a-ask-king." Stinky smiled lovingly at his mate, happy that her speech impediment did not deter her from trying to make conversation with her extended family. Humphrey, smiling warmly at the scene, soon turned his attention to his daughter and her husband.

"So, Claudette," he began, catching the group's attention, "when can your mother and I expect grandchildren from the two of you?" While Humphrey meant it as joke, as evident by the chuckles of the other five wolves sitting at the table, Claudette and Fleet shared a nervous smile as they looked back to the group.

"Actually, dad," she responded sheepishly, earning a nervous chuckle from her husband, "sooner than you'd think." Everyone's eyes went wide at what was being suggested.

"Claudette," Kate piped up, "are you saying you're...?" Claudette slowly nodded as she nuzzled into her Mate, who placed his hand on top of Claudette's still flat stomach. Having recovered from the shock, Kate squealed as she lunged for her daughter, wrapping her in what could only be described as a death grip that only an excited future grandmother could have. However, the celebration was added too at what Magril said next.

"W-way t-to t-t-take t-the t-thund-der aw-way f-from m-my sup-prise, C-Claud-dette," she joked, which resulted in seven pairs of wide eyes on her , suddenly making her feel very self-conscious. Stinky, clearly unaware of of his Mate's condition, quickly enveloped her in a tight hug, overjoyed at the news he had just heard.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he sobbed, holding his wife close as she cried tears of joy in his chest, happy that he was as excited as her about their unborn child as she was. Runt and Princess just sat back, wondering if they should interject with the bit of news they had been wanting to deliver. Humphrey looked to the two, and seeing a twinkle of mischief on their eyes, decided to voice his thoughts.

"Runt, Princess," he said in voice that expressed mock scolding. With the attention of the group now on them, Runt and Princess, with pensive expressions, suddenly snapped to wide, and somewhat smug smiles. Kate, catching on to what was being implied, was so overwhelmed at the fact that she was going to have grandchildren from all three of her children, and in such a close time frame, that Humphrey had to catch as she fainted from an apparent joy overload. Humphrey simply rolled his eyes as he chuckled.4

"Your mother, always stealing the spotlight." The remaining wolves laughed at the joke, happy that the good news was finally out in the open. Truth be told, to say that this vacation was an interesting one would be an understatement.

And none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**There you go, Troy! I hope you enjoyed your request! Decided to make Magril Stinky's mate based off of my own pairing of them in my story "Home." Anyway, up next on the list is another request from from friend zombiemightradioactive, which will feature a feral pairing of Runt and Magril! SO with that in mind, take care my friends, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	7. Runt x Magril

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Today's request once again comes from my good friend zombiemightradioactive! They wanted to see a Runt and Magril pairing! So hear is brief summary; "Being bullied for her speech impediment, Magril finds comfort in Runt. But, when a cougar appears on the scene, the two must band together in order to survive." So without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Magril was having a really bad day. Ever since she was a pup she always had this really bad stutter. It was so bad that many of the other pups would laugh at her, even to the point where she would start crying. And if that wasn't bad enough, her father, Nars, would often find himself easily irritated by his daughter speech impediment, sometimes to the point that he would verbally lash out.

"What did I do to get a broken pup like you!" he had yelled at one point. Eventually, she stopped speaking to everyone, save for her brother Fleet, who was always the most supportive of his sister,often conveying her messages whenever she'd whisper to him. That soon changed, however, after the Great Games. After her father decided to mend his ways, Magril began to open up to him again. This time, Nars was always sure to check his temper. He would still beat himself up over how he treated his daughter because of her speech impediment. Unfortunately, the same could be said for other pups in the pack.

Throughout her puphood, even through Alpha School, Magril was constantly bullied for her impairment. Yes, she had truly excelled in her training, but that meant very little to her peers. Even now, after having been out of Alpha School for two moons **(Two lunar months)**, she was still distraught that her bullies had not grown in maturity with their training. Which brings us to the present.

Magril, having had to endure another barrage of insults from her fellow Alpha's, had run to a secluded space of the forest that she had discovered in her youth. The area met write on the the southwestern border of the Northern Pack, which brought her very close to the United Packs. The ground was still damp from a previous storm, forming small puddles. Looking down into a small puddle right in front of her, Magril stared into her reflection. Soon, droplets began to fall into the puddle, making the water ripple. The only problem was, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Magril was crying. Before long,she was a sobbing mess, almost beside herself over the cruelty shown by her fellow Alpha's, she was brought out of her sorrowful moment by a strange, but somewhat familiar voice.

"Excuse me, are you OK?" Turning to the source of the voice, Magril took in the form a grey furred wolf. Given his lithe appearance, she quickly assumed he was an Omega, but their was something familiar about. The way he carried himself, and the way he spoke just seemed to poke at her memory. But upon closer inspection of his eyes, which were just barely visible under some stray bangs from his mane, Magril instantly recognized the ice blue gaze she had seen during the Great Games.

"R-R-Runt?" Said wolf, being a bit taken back, quickly regained his composure as recognized the sister of HIS sister's boyfriend, Fleet. Giving off a friendly smile, Runt slowly approached Magril, being sure to to startle her in her already fragile state.

"Hey, Magril," he greeted in a tender tone, which, for whatever reason she couldn't understand, made Magril's heart flutter. Looking down at her paws, Magril tried her best to come up with a response that did not require her to speak too much.

"H-hey,"she finally spluttered out, making herself wince at the fact she just stuttered in front of this cheery Omega. Runt, catching onto the stutter, merely chuckled in good humor. Magril, of course, misinterpreted the laugh, making her sniff as more tears threatened to fall out. Runt, catching on to his mistake, quickly approached Magril and rubbed his forehead against hers, which succeeded in calming her down, but mainly because it stunned her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of laughed."Looking up to meet Runt's eyes, Magril was captivated by the piercing ice-blue irises, same could be said for Runt as he gazed into Magril's stunning green eyes. Finally, Magril mustered the nerve to speak.

"I-it's o-okay," she began, "I-I'v-ve j-just-t b-been h-having-g a r-really b-b-bad d-day." Runt, upon hearing this, smiled gently at Magril, while offering friendly, heartfelt , now understanding that Runt meant no harm in his early actions, chuckled as well, while returning the smile in what could only be described as admiration. However, the moment was soon interrupted by a feral growl coming from a rock outcropping above them. looking up, both wolves stopped in terror, as an adult cougar began to descend toward them.

"Well, well, well," the cougar, whose voice conveyed that it was a female, said menacingly, "what do we have here? Two very tasty little morsels for me to snack on." the cougar finished the statement with a sadistic smile as she licked her chomps. Looking to Magril, Runt could see that she was frozen in terror at being face to face with this deadly mountain cat. Realizing he had to do something, Runt took a deep breath and placed himself between Magril and the cougar, surprising both females.

"Over my dead body," he growled defiantly, shocking the females even further. The cougar, recovering from the shock, just grinned maliciously at the young Omega.

"That's the idea, hun." Before Runt could react, the cougar pounced toward him. Barely stepping out of the way of the cougar's claws, Runt quickly reared up on his hind legs, throwing his upper body on the cougar's back, leading to a well placed bite on said feline's neck. The cougar roared in pain, reaching back with a clawed paw, grazing Runt's cheek, leaving deep wounds in the Omega's flesh. Magril, having witnessed this, soon found her shock replaced with something quite dangerous, especially for an Alpha; rage.

"NO!" she screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Magril then charged at the cougar, slamming her head into the mountain cat's side, which threw her a good five feet from the two wolves. Regaining her senses, the cougar's glare soon fell on the two growling wolves before her. Steadily getting to her feet after having the wind knocked out her, the feline scoffed at the pair.

"You know what?" she groaned, popping some bones in her back that had briefly been dislocated, "This isn't worth the effort." With that, the large feline turned with a flick of her tail, leaving the two wolves behind. Having recovered front the adrenaline of having fended off the cougar, Magril quickly turned to Runt, now noticing that the car left by the bug cat not only grazed his right cheek, but also his eye. Luckily the eye wasn't damaged, but Magril still seemed devastated.

"Are you okay, Runt," she asked, "does it hurt?" Runt, lightly rubbing his sore eye, shook his head, conveying to Magril that it wasn't serious.

"It's fine Magril," he said, groaning from the throbbing aches that were starting set in over his body. Magril whimpered at the state Runt was in. Thinking quickly as to how to stop the pain, Magril stepped forward and gently licked Runt's cheek, her tongue trailing over the wounded eye as well. To say Runt was shocked would be an understatement. Looking to Magril, he could see that she was also equally shocked.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-don't-t k-know w-why I d-did t-that." Runt, recovering from the shock, simply smiled at Magril, and returned the gesture by tenderly licking her cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he said after he had finished, earning a shocked look from Magril, which slowly melted into a loving smile. "And by the way," he continued, "I could help but notice that you stopped stuttering for a minute." Magril's look of shock was back when she realized that Runt was right. the shock soon wore off as excitement took it's place. Runt then had an idea.

"You know," he began, catching Magril's attention, "if you let me, i could help you out with that." Magril, feeling ecstatic about the idea, eagerly nodded. "But on one condition," Runt interjected, peaking Magril's interest.

"W-what?" she replied. Runt then gave a smug grin.

"You let me take you to the Moonlight Howl." Magril, after taking a few moments to register runt's invitation, smiled lovingly at the Omega.

"I-I th-think I-I'd L-Like th-that," she replied softly, bringing her head up to nuzzle Runt's chin, leading to the Omega kindly returning it.

* * *

**There you go Zombie, I hope you enjoyed the story! Know up next on the docket is a request from Hell hatch no furry scorn, who wants to see a Kate and Garth pairing! Coming right up my friend! And as for everyone else, as I've said before, keep the request coming! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	8. Garth x Kate

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This time we have a Garth and Kate paring, with a little Humphrey and Lilly that I splashed in there, brought to us by Hell hath no fury scorned! The summary, along with the story, is actually fairly brief as the concept is quite simple; "What if Garth didn't have a terrible howl when he first met Kate." So without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

**::WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES NEAR THE END!::**

* * *

"So, do you see Garth?"

Honestly, Kate couldn't care less. To tell you the truth, she still couldn't believe that her father Winston had arranged with the Eastern Pack leader, Tony, a marriage between herself and Tony's son, Garth. However, upon hearing that it would ensure more peaceful relations between the east and the West, Kate agreed to go through with it, though she still didn't have to be happy about.

Turning her attention back to her sister, Lilly, who had accompanied her from their parents den, Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even sure what he looks like," she responded, clearly uninterested in the topic, "But I'm sure..." Kate suddenly gasped at the sight that befell her. Standing on one of the ledges of Howling Rock was a muscular, russet furred Alpha with a cream underbelly, which greatly accentuated the shape of his impressive form. Kate, still in shock, finished her statement, "we'll know him when we see." the muscular Alpha's teal eyes soon fell a Kate, which resulted in a sky smile forming on his muzzle.

"HEY-HEY, KATE!" he called out, leaping down from the rock ledge. Kate, clearly impressed by Garth's physic, quickly began to fan herself with her tail.

"Wow," she gasped, "he is quite a looker." Lilly simply rolled her eyes.

"I guess if you like that sort of thing," she quipped, "which in this case is big and brawny." Soon her face took on a look of adoration as she noticed a certain grey furred Omega approach her from he side. "I prefer personality." Upon reaching the white furred Omega, Humphrey nuzzled Lilly's side, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Ready, Babe?" inquired Humphrey. Lilly eagerly nodded as she turned to Kate, who at this point was still enraptured by Garth's physique.

"Kate," she said, becoming slightly annoyed at her sister for focusing on Garth, "I'm going to go with Humphrey, just so you know."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure," Kate mumbled, her eyes still glued on Garth. Rolling her eyes, Lilly set off with her Omega boyfriend, leaving her sister with Garth, who at this point, cleared in throat due tot he awkward situation he was currently in, what with Kate's staring.

"Soooo, do you wanna head up know, or..." upon hearing Garth's question, Kate shook away the current haze she was in. Letting out a nervous laugh, Kate responded.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," she said quickly, resulting in another nervous laugh, which was accompanied by Garth's. before long, the two Alpha's were walking up the path that lead to some of the more perfect howling spots, passing by many couples in the process, including Humphrey and Lilly, who weren't really howling, but feeding each other fermented berries. Kate was quite dumbfounded when her sister first told her that she was dating her puphood friend. But, Kate couldn't help but smile at the two, thinking they made a cute pair. When got her hoping that this arranged marriage wouldn't be a complete waste of time. looking to Garth, Kate decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself," she sated, catching her howling partner's attention, 'what does Garth like to do." Kate internally cringed at the overly suggestive tone to her voice had. But, luckily for her, Garth just seemed to shrug it off.

"I'm really into fitness, you know," he promptly answered. "Rabid sprints, tree squats, to name a few." Upon reaching the spot designated for the two Alpha's Garth took the lead. "But, what really gets me going is..." he added with a hint of mischief in his voice. Kate's ears perked up in anticipation.

Soon, her hearing was overwhelmed with what she could only describe as the most beautiful howl she had ever heard. Just from his voice, and looking at his posture, Kate could tell that Garth was Howling from his heart and soul. Completely enamored with Garth's melodious howl, Kate stepped forward until she was right by Garth's side. Tilting her head back, Kate released her own howl, which seemed to blend perfectly with Garth's. In that moment Kate though to herself,

_Maybe this could work._

With that in mind, Kate and Garth continued to howl for a few more minutes, stopping only to rest. When that happened, the pair blushed as many wolves howled at their duet. Looking to Kate, Garth's teal eyes met Kate's golden ones.

"So," he began shyly, completely enamored by Kate's beauty for the first time that night, "was it good for you?" Kate responded by doing something completely unexpected. Leaning forward, she captured Garth's lips in a passionate kiss. Garth, after recovering from the shock, gladly returned the kiss with even more passion. With the need for air arising, Kate and Garth separated with a moan. Looking into Garth's eyes, Kate said in a low and seductive voice,

"Unbelievable." And with that, the future of the Eastern and Western Packs never looked brighter.

* * *

**There you go my friend! I really hope you enjoyed what I was able to put together! Now for our next request once again comes from my good friend, and hopefully yours to, Troy Groomes, who wants to see a Kate and Humphrey story! Coming right up my friend! And as I've said before, keep the request coming, people! I am having a real blast! So, until next time, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	9. Humphrey x Kate 2

**HEY EVERYONE UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Our next request once again comes from my friend Troy Groomes, who wanted to see a Humphrey and Kate pairing. So here's a brief summary; "Humphrey and Kate are enjoying a nice Honeymoon in the Bahamas. But when a certain phobia proves to be a problem for our favorite Omega, Kate takes it upon herself to help him." So without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Kate?" groaned Humphrey. Kate just rolled her eyes with a smile as she finished putting on her flippers.

The two were currently on a tropical vacation in the Bahamas. The reason being they they had just gotten married the previous week and they were celebrating with a getaway honeymoon. However, there was a small problem that was somewhat overlooked; Humphrey had a slight fear of the ocean. Not the beach, mind you, but anything beyond the shallows. But as it turns out, Kate had scheduled a snorkel expedition for the two them, even chartering a small boat for the occasion. She thought it would be good over their honeymoon to help Humphrey get over his fear. Humphrey, however, thought his new wife had gone mad.

"Come on Humphrey," Kate insisted, "it'll be fun! Plus, I know how you feel about the ocean. I just want to help you." Humphrey, who was looking away from his wife with his arms crossed, slowly looked back to her to see a look of genuine love and compassion. His hardened expression softened, and a warm smile broke across muzzle as sat beside his wife and pulled her into a gentle, put still very passionate Kate. Kate smiled into the kiss, letting out a moan as Humphrey pulled away.

"You know I spoil you?" he joked, causing Kate to giggle. Letting out a sigh, Humphrey began to put his equipment on. The snorkeling company that Kate had payed provided plenty of equipment, like the special one-way snorkels that were pretty much watertight, and a black, one piece diving suit, which Humphrey was currently wearing, which definitely gave Kate a good view of her husbands well defined muscles. Kate, herself, was actually wearing diving equipment that was reminiscent of a sports bra and training pants, which left nothing to the imagination for Humphrey and was also black in color.

Kate tried her best to hold back a laugh as Humphrey hopped around the deck of the boat, struggling to get his other flipper on. He did, but only after falling flat on his tail to do so. Looking to Kate, Humphrey rolled his eyes at his wife's amusement over his current predicament. Seeing the annoyed gaze her husband gave, Kate sweetly smiled and, after getting on her knees beside Humphrey, leaned down and kissed his forehead. The tender moment was interrupted by the boat's captain, who was actually an old buddy of Humphrey's who happened to be working at the resort for tourist season.

"Alright, love birds, we're here," Salty announced. Getting to their feet, and both wolves put on their goggles. Steeping tot the edge of the boat, Humphrey glanced nervously at the water. Picking up on her husband's anxiety, Kate gently squeezed, smiling warmly at Humphrey, whose anxiety slowly started to melt away.

"Together?" he asked nervously. Kate smiled and gave a firm nod.

"Together." with that, they put in their snorkels and jumped into the water. To say Humphrey was amazed would be an understatement. In just the first few seconds, he could not relieve he had be missing out a such a beautiful experience. the vibrant colors of the coral popped out as the rays of sunshine streaked through he water. A nearby school of blue tang passed right between Humphrey and Kate, who were both mesmerized by their beauty. Humphrey even had a slight panic attack when came into contact with blacktip reef shark, but calmed down some when the shark swan around him, brushing its rough, scaly skin across his fur before swimming away.

"Looking to Kate, who was busy petting a curious, but friendly, eagle ray that was swimming around her, Humphrey could see her fur wave as the water flowed over her body. Humphrey stopped swimming momentarily, totally transfixed by Kate's beauty. As the ray swan away, Kate looked to Humphrey, noticing his transfixed gaze on her. Smiling through her snorkel, Kate decided to tease Humphrey by swimming in way that required her to move her hips an an exaggerated way. Stunned at his wife's boldness, Humphrey soon took on a devious smile as he began swimming after his wife, who was still shaking her tail rather seductively at Humphrey.

_You are a such a bad girl, Kate_, Humphrey thought to himself. Eventually, Humphrey caught up with, quickly wrapping his arms around her waste, before turning her around. Removing both their snorkels, Humphrey planted a strong strong kiss on Kate's lips, who in turn closed her goggled eyes as she melted into the embrace, stroking Humphrey's hair in the process as Humphrey stroked Kate's back with one hand as his other hold still by the hips. Eventually, the need for air became apparent, in more ways than one. The kiss continued until the two honeymooners broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air. Looking into Kate's eyes, Humphrey smiled widely as he spoke.

"I love the ocean," he laughed, which earned a giggle from Kate in response.

"Told you so." For the rest of the excursion, the two wolves were just content to float in the water, holding each other close as they enjoyed their new lease on life.

* * *

**There you go Troy, I hopped you enjoyed what I was able to put together for you! The next request once again comes from my good friend dax0042, who has given me my first Winston and Eve request! Coming right up my friend! Until then everyone, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	10. Winston x Eve

**HEY EVERYONE UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This request goes out to my good friend dax0042, who wanted to see a Winston and Eve Pairing. "Years before the 'Idaho Incident', Winston asked Eve to the Moonlight Howl, but not before have to get permission from her mother first." Here you go Dax, I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Winston was extremely nervous, tonight was the night of the Moonlight Howl, and he still couldn't get up the nerve to ask the ask out the one girl he really wanted to go with.

Eve.

It wasn't that Eve was a bad wolf, it was just that her mother had gained a reputation of scaring away any male suitors that came in her daughter's general direction. Sometimes she would even threaten them with ripping of their own tails and beating them with it, or tearing out their eyes and shoving them down her throat so they could see her tearing their bodies open from he inside, to name a couple. But Winston was undeterred. He believed Eve was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and none, not even her mother, was going to top him from being with her. Mustering up the courage he needed,the future leader of the Western Pack marched to the den that was known to be the home of Eve and her family. He was just twenty feet from the dens entrance when...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The young Alpha froze as he heard the all to familiar voice of a very irritated female. Winston was met with the appearance of a teenage female, whom Winston recognized as his intended howling partner, Eve, running from the den, obviously curious about what the commotion was about. The girl smiled warmly upon seeing Winston, who returned the smile, although it was brief. Turning slowly, Winston came face to face with Elaine, a tan furred wolf with a cream under belly, as well as the mother Eve. Winston cowered under the harsh gaze coming from Elaine's green eyes, a gaze Winston was surprised to see significantly soften as Elaine recognized who it was that standing before her. "Oh, Winston dear," Elaine exclaimed, "how nice to see you!" Winston let out along sigh of relief that he might actually be able to keep his tail attached to his body for a little while longer. Recover slightly, Winston began to timidly speak to Elaine.

"Hello Ms. Elaine," he greeted formally, but soon began to fumble over his request. "I was just coming here to ask you, if it's alright, if I could have your permission, and even then I understand if you don't..." Looking somewhat confused, Elaine looked up to see her daughter slowly approaching Winston, curiosity clearly written on her face. Realizing what Winston was trying to ask. Smiling sweetly at the young wolf, Elaine decided to finish his question for him.

"You want to take Evelyn to the Moonlight Howl?" She said, smiling in understanding. Winston gulped nervously as he looked to his side, where Eve had suddenly appeared, smiling brightly at him. Winston returned the smile, but soon became very nervous when he looked back to Elaine. But realizing it was to late to back down , Winston held his head up proudly as he answered.

"Yes." Elaine was actually quite impressed by Winston's courage, as well as his steadfastness in asking to take her daughter to the Howl.

"Very well," she answered, greatly shocking Winston. Elaine giggled at his reaction before continuing, "you are a good wolf Winston, and I know you will take care of my daughter." Winston soon found himself tackled to the ground by a very excited Eve, who began to nuzzle him affectionately before running to her, giving her the same affectionate gesture.

"THANK YOU MOM!" She squealed in excitement before running off to get ready for her date, but not before turning back to Winston with a seductive gaze, "See you tonight, Winston." If Winston's fur wasn't so thick, one could clearly see him blushing. Turning back to Elaine, Winston could see her face fall into a more serious expression. Lowering his head in submission, Winston looked to the ground as Elaine began to speak.

"Now understand Winston, the only reason I am allowing this is because you are the future pack leader, and therefore I know you will take care of my daughter." Winston nodded meekly at what he had just been told. He relaxed slightly when Elaine's feature softened once again as a smile smile broke out on he face. :But I also know that Evelyn is very fond of you, and i know you will make her happy." Winston smiled warmly at the female before him, finally finding the courage to speak again.

"I will take good care of her." Elaine smiled sweetly at Winston, Bringing her head forward, pressing her forehead against Winston's, both closing their eyes in this silent vow.

"I know you will, because I will beat you with your own tail if you don't." The statement was said with such civility, that Winston was slightly more disturbed than usual. Smiling at the young wolf, Elaine went to assist her daughter in getting ready for her date.

Later that evening, Winston arrived at Eve's den, and was stunned when he saw her. Her mane had been neatly brushed with a pine cone, and a white aster was placed tenderly behind her left ear. Recovering from the shock, Winston walked beside Eve, pressing his side to hers as a sign that he was ready to escort her to the Howl. Eve blushed at the gesture, but nonetheless accepted it. As the two young wolves walked away from the den, Elaine smiled warmly at the sight, before lloking to the sky with love and longing.

"Oh, David," she began, a tear falling from her eye, "You would be so proud," she finished before returning to the cave, happing her daughter would find true happiness in life.

And the rest, as we know, is history.

* * *

**I Really hope you enjoyed what I put together for you Dax! As for the next request, it will go out to steissy, who wants and Tony and Eve pairing! Coming right up my friend, and as for everyone else, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	11. Tony x Eve

**HEY EVRYONE UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Bringing you a request from my new friend steisy who wanted a Tony and Eve pairing! Now steisy, since you only gave me the pairing and not any pitch for the story, I just put together something at the top of my head! So here it is; "Winston has died, leaving everyone devastated, especially his loving mate, Eve. But at Winston's funeral, Eve finds comfort in her old friend Tony. Comfort that develops into something more." So without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

Eve was an emotional wreck. She had just learned from Hutch that Winston was found dead at the western most border of Jasper. As it turns out, he had been killed b a hunter. But, luckily, according to hutch, the Human rangers had arrested the hunter sometime later for "hunting out of season." But, even with that knowledge, Eve was still devastated about the loss of her beloved Mate.

The funeral was short and simple, but almost all of Jasper was in attendance. From the East and West, Form the North and South, even King Bear and his family were in attendance. Kate and Lilly were in tears as they looked upon eyes their father's still body. Kate was being comforted by Humphrey, who tried his best to hold back his own tears, while Garth stood tall and strong, but with a pained heart as Lilly sobbed into his chest. Tony, on the other hand, was not ashamed to let his tears fall, though he managed to keep himself from actually being heard.

The funeral ended as Winston's body was taken to the sacred burial grounds where wolves that had passed on were laid to rest. As the congregation of mourners dispersed, Tony noticed that Eve stood in place at the area where Winston's body had just been. Deciding to go and comfort the grieving widow, Tony walked up to Eve and sat beside her. There was a very strong silence as the two stared at the spot where Winston's body had just been laying. Eventually the silence became so unbearable that Tony finally spoke.

"He was a good wolf." What happened next caught Tony by surprise. Eve, letting out a pained sob, buried her face into Tony's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Recovering from the shock, Tony quickly embraced Eve. Soon, Tony could not hold back any longer as he began to cry with Eve, all the hurt he had been bottling up for the past few days finally coming out. For five minutes the two wolves cried in each other's embrace.

"I loved him so much," Eve sobbed.

"I know," Tony rasped out in reply, "I did to. He was my best friend." After a few more minutes, the two wolves had managed to calm down. Pulling away from each other, The too looked into each others eyes. Neither knew how it happened, but the next thing they knew they were involved in a deep and passionate kiss, moaning at the intimate moment they were now sharing, paws roaming over each others bodies. After a few seconds, Tony and Eve ended the kiss, eyes wide at what they had just done.

"I-I... I'm sorry," Tony apologized, I shouldn't have done that." Eve, looking to Tony, began to speak as well.

"I know," she managed to utter, "I just don't know what came over..."

"You are grieving Eve," Tony interrupted, "and your mind is just trying to find a way to relive you of it." Both wolves looked at the ground, trying to decide how best to approach this new situation. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Eve finally spoke.

"I suppose we should just help each other move on," she suggesting, earning a shocked look from Tony.

"Eve," he began cautiously, "you just lost Winston, don't you think your moving a little too fast." Eve just smiled sweetly at tony before continuing.

"Not romantically, Tony," she said, although she did take on a look of deep thought before continuing, "yet. But for the time being, I would like for you to stay with me, that way we can offer each other comfort when we need it. And if we both are willing to take it slow, we will see where it takes us. Do you agree." Taking took an expression of deep thought. Eve actually began to think that he might not agree. That doubt soon vanished as a warm smile spread across his muzzle. Eve was shocked by the sudden and gentle, but nonetheless welcome kiss that Tony gave, melting into the sweet gesture.

"I think I'd like that," he said, and after a moment on contemplation, continued with, "and I know Winston would to." Eve smiled lovingly at Tony, who turned in a way that was recognized as an invitation for him to escort eve home, to which she happily agreed.

Grief is a terrible thing, but if their is one thing that Tony and Eve learned, is that in times of grief you find the people who can help you through it.

* * *

**There you go seisy! I hope you really enjoyed the story I put together for you! The next request comes from zzdragon who wants to see a Runt and Princess pairing. Coming right up my friend, and thank you so much for your patience! So until next time my friends, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	12. Runt x Princess

**HEY EVERYONE UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This time bringing you a request from my new friend zzdragon, who wanted to see a Runt and Princess paring that goes a little something like this; "While going in for a job interview, Runt is surprised to see that his potential boss is Princess, an old girlfriend form college**

* * *

"Okay, first job interview after college. YOU GOT THIS!" Runt said to himself, trying to push away the anxiety he was currently feeling. He was currently standing outside of Sawtooth Inc., which was a water softener and vacuum cleaning service. He had only just graduated from Boise State University in Idaho, a choice he actually favored over his parents Alma Mater, the University of Alberta, and was looking for work in order to put his Water Treatment degree into some good use. As it turns out Sawtooth Inc. had a position open for and Assistant Manger.

Perfect!

Stepping through the door, Runt was met with a blast of cool air from the building's air conditioner, which was a welcome change from Idaho's summer heat, especially since he was dressed in a white button-up shirt, khakis and blazer. Walking tot he reception desk, Runt was met with the sight of a brown furred wolf, whose blue eyes were glued to his computer. _More than likely putting in information,_ Runt thought to himself. Clearing his throat, Runt managed to drawn the attention of the brown furred wolf, whose desk plate read _Alexander Hench_, Away from his screen. The wolf gave a friendly smile as he focused on Runt.

"Hello, Welcome to Sawtooth Incorporated!" he greeted happily, "is their something I can help you sir?" Runt was actually very pleased with the wolf's attitude. returning the smile, Runt answered.

"Yes, I am here for an interview that i have scheduled for today," he responded politely. Hench smiled brightly.

"Oh, you're here for the assistant manager position, right?" Runt nodded in response. "And what's the name?

"Marcus Chambers, but my family and friends call me Runt." Hench typed into his computer, and once again smiled as Runt's name came up.

"Here you are," he responded brightly, "And it looks like the boss just finished up a phone conference, so she's ready for you, second door on the left" he finished, pointing the to a hallway that was to Runt's right.

"Alright, thank you," he responded.

"Good luck!" Hench called before returning to his work. Steeping up to the door that had the name plate _Manager _on it, Runt knocked on the door, and was answered with,

"Come In."

Stepping through the door, Runt was met with an unbelievable sight. Sitting behind the desk of the rather large office, dressed in a black suit and skirt, was someone Runt had not seen since his sophomore year at Boise.

"Terra?" he asked in surprise, surprised to see his "Princess" was the manager of the company he was applying for. The auburn furred wolf raised her head at the mention of her name, her gold eyes widening in surprise at seeing Runt standing in her office.

"RUNT!" she screamed in excitement as she hopped up and ran from behind her desk, jumping into Runt's arms, both laughing as the latter twirled her around in the air. In truth, Terra was an old girlfriend of Runts. She was actually two years ahead of Runt at Boise. The two actually hit it off the first time they met, and even started dating. But, after she graduated during Runt's sophomore year, they fell out of touch and decided that it was best that they just be friends. But now, here they were, in each other's arms again.

"I can't believe it!" Terra exclaimed, clearly overjoyed, "I say a 'Mr. Chambers Interview' on my schedule for today. Had i know it was you," Terra shook her head in amusement, but soon her eyes took on a look of longing as she looked upon her ex-boyfriend, "But I'm just so happy to see you again," she finished, burying her face into Runt's chest, sighing content at being held in his arm's again.

"Me to," Runt responded, holding Terra close. "Sooo," he continued, "should we get started on the interview." He was slightly confused when Terra let out a soft chuckle before she pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Marcus, sweetie," she began, "we were in the same classes, and I know for a fact you excelled in every one. You are more than qualified." Runt was beaming from ear to ear. Suddenly, rather sneaky idea came to his mind.

"Well then," he began, a rather seductive look on his face, "maybe we can celebrate my new job. Dinner tonight? Barbacoa?" Terra smiled sweetly at Runt.

"It's a date," she responded seductively, sealing the deal with a tender kiss, which was gladly reciprocated by Runt. Closing the office door behind him, Runt walked back to the reception area, and was just about to head out the door when Hench called to him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"So by the lipstick on your lips, I take it the interview went well?" Runt, realizing that he did have remnants of Terra's lipstick on his lips, just shrugged with a smile.

"You have no idea,"he responded, before walking out the door.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO ZZ! I hope you liked what I managed to write up! The next request is once again from y good friend zombiemightradioactive, who wants a Humphrey and OC pairing! Coming right up my friend. Until then everyone, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	13. Humphrey x Megan (OC)

**HELLO EVERYONE UNCLE SAME AGAIN! Bringing another short story at the request of my good friend zombiemightradioactive, who wanted a Humphrey and OC pairing that goes a like this; "During Omega School, Humphrey meets another Omega who shares with him a harrowing adventure regarding a bear and a hunter." This one will be different as it incorporates a special friendship on the side of the romance. So, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

The red furred Omega was frozen in fear. Her wide violet eyes, darted from her boyfriend, to the bear growling and snarling at them, and to the hunter that had his rifle pointed in their direction. Just as the bear lunged at the two wolves, a shot rang out, sending the omega's mind in overdrive as she began to mentally relive everything that lead up to this moment.

* * *

The fall before Kate and Garth's wedding, Megan was walking through the western forest, taking in the crisp, cool air as she walked along side her loving boyfriend, Humphrey. Humphrey's friend Kate had left for Alpha School two weeks ago, and said Omega was feeling rather lonely. It was no secret among the western pups that Humphrey had a crush on Kate, with many telling him it would never go beyond that. Eventually, Humphrey finally accepted.

During Omega School, Humphrey met Megan. At first he was a bit confused as she seemed to remind him of Kate, but as an Omega. She was kind, funny, and in Humphrey's opinion, a real looker. Eventually, Humphrey accepted that he needed to move on from his feelings from Kate and asked Megan out. The two spent their first date in a secluded area, away from the other Omega's. The two just spent their time playing when all of a sudden, they heard the unmistakable sound of a bolt on a rifle. looking to the source of the sound, the two saw a hunter, dressed in camouflage, aiming a rifle in their direction. Megan's eyes widened in fear.

"Humphrey?" she asked in worry. Humphrey just stood his ground.

"Okay Megan," he said, "get ready to run like you've never run before, and no matter what you may see or hear, you keep running." Megan quickly nodded, tensing the muscles in her legs for what could very well be the run of her life.

"Now!" And just as Megan started running, a shot rang out. But Megan did not stop, and did as Humphrey instructed and kept running.

Humphrey opened his clenched eyes, confused as to why he didn't feel any pain. Looking in the direction of the hunter, he saw the man stand to his feet and begin walking toward Humphrey. But as the man approached, Humphrey was surprised to see him walk right past him, and toward a bear that he an Megan must not have noticed, a fresh bullet hole in it's head. The way it laid made it very clear that it was about to pounce when he hunter shot it. Humphrey realized what had just happened; the hunter saved him and Megan. The hunter, after checking the bear, turned to Humphrey. Removing his hood and mouth cover, Humphrey was met with the sight of a blonde haired, hazel eyed human, who smirked at Humphrey.

"Hey there boy," he greeted, crouching down so that he was eye level with the young pup, who backed away in fear. "It's okay, Old Sam's not gonna hurt you," the hunter reassured, reaching into a pouch on his hip and pulling out a piece of caribou jerky, holding it out to Humphrey, who, drawn by the smell of meat, cautiously approached the human. After retrieving the piece of meat, Humphrey sat beside the hunter, who apparently was called Sam, in turn sat down with groan. Humphrey soon found himself being patted on the head by the human who just saved his life. Letting out a sigh, the human spoke again.

"Good thing I happened upon you and your lady when I did." Sam and Humphrey shared a smile, but Humphrey's soon fell when he remembered Megan. Bolting from his sitting spot, Humphrey suddenly stopped, looking back to the human, and left after exchanging respective nods of gratitude and "not at all."

Megan was a panicked wreck when Humphrey found her, but seemed to calm down when Humphrey began to tell her that his new human friend, Sam, had actually save them from the bear. Even so, Humphrey was still quite surprised when Megan smashed her lips against his. Pulling away, Megan buried her head in Humphrey's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I thought I lost you." Humphrey embraced Megan tightly before whispering in her ear,

"Never."

The two graduated Omega School, and to celebrate, were on their way to the moonlight howl, when they came face to face with a rather large grizzly, which brings back to the start.

* * *

The bear fell just feet from Humphrey and Megan, the latter of which was pressed tightly against her boyfriend with her eyes clenched shut. Slowly opening her eyes, Megan could see the hunter crouched over the bear, making sure it was dead. Looking to the two wolves, the hunter removed his head coverings, revealing to Humphrey the familiar, smiling face of his two-legged friend, Sam.

"Saving the two of you is starting to become a habit, " he laughed, and was soon tackled to the ground has Humphrey began to shower him with licks of gratitude, making the human nearly wet himself laughing. "Yes, it's good to see you to, boy," he laughed, finally pushing Humphrey off of him. Looking to Megan, Sam slowly sat up and held out his hand to the female, who, with some encouragement form Humphrey, slowly brought her head tot he hunter's hand, soon melting into the affectionate petting that he gave her.

"I say she's a real keeper, buddy," Sam said to Humphrey, who nodded in agreement. Before long, Sam left the two wolves alone, taking the bear with, more than likely to the ranger station to register his kill. Megan leaned into Humphrey's side as the pair watched the human walk away.

"I guess not all humans are bad," Megan said softly, causing Humphrey to smile warmly t the receding for of their new friend.

"No they are not," he answered as he placed a tender kiss on his girlfriends head.

* * *

**There you go, zombie! I did my best with what you gave me, and I hope it meets some of your expectations! As for the rest of my readers, I ask that you please read the next chapter, as it contains an update that you need t read! It is nothing bad, i just need to pass on some information, if you don't mind!**


	14. Nars x Daria

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This request comes at you from Whitewolf1224 who wanted to see an anthro Nars and Daria story, with a little Candy and Sweets friendship that I mixed in. **

**"Battling depression brought on by her blindness, Daria is left despondent over the joys of life she cannot experience. But after an evening with Nars, Daria learns that their is so much more to life than what you can see." **

**The next story will go out to my good friend zombiemightradioactive, who wants to see a Stinky x OC Pairing. Coming up my friend! And so, without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

**::WARNING! MAJOR ANGST AND MENTIONS OF WANTING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!::**

* * *

Daria sighed in content as she leaned her head on Nars's shoulder, while her hands played with fur at the end of her tail, which was graciously resting across her lap barley covered lap, which peaked out from under her black dress. The wind blue through her hair, her sky blue hoodie billowing as Nars's 65 mustang sped along the curvy country road. As she closed her unseeing eyes, Daria began to reminisce on everything that led up to this point.

* * *

(2 weeks earlier)

* * *

It was a late night in the small town of Jasper. The waning half moon shone in the night sky, offering some light to late strollers. Sitting alone at the one of the laptop bars at the SnowDome Coffee Shop and Laundromat was Nars, trying hard to stay awake at his laptop as the gentle thrum of the few running washing machines was enough to lull him to near unconsciousness. He was saved front his fate as the hand he was leaning on suddenly gave way, causing him to slam his face down on the keys of his laptop, which was still on the main page of the dating website he was on.

"Ugh," he groaned, once again returning his attention to the screen that was giving him a splitting headache. Soon, however, his attention was brought to the unmistakable sound of sniffling. Looking to his right, at the far end of the counter he was using, Nars laid eyes on a beautiful, yet somehow familiar, cream colored wolf, whose head was bowed over a cup of what appeared to be just black coffee. The girl wiped her eyes with he sleeve of her grey hoodie, letting fall limp on the hard counter. However, what caught Nars's attention was the fact that her irises appeared a dull green, and almost cloudy. That's when it hit him as to why the girl was familiar. Closing his laptop and standing to his feet, Nars moved to sit beside the girl. After clearing his throat to make his presence known, Nars began to speak.

"Hey," he began gently, "you okay?" The girl quickly wiped away any remnants of her tears, straightening her posture as she offered a stiff hum in response. Seeing that he had gotten a bit of a reaction, Nars continued to speak. "You're Lois's sister, aren't you?" he said, his voice fulled with genuine curiosity, "Daria, right?" Daria, intrigued at Nars's question, tilted her head in the direction his voice was coming from.

"Yes," she said, genuinely surprised, "but, who are you?" Nars smiled, pleased that he was getting somewhere.

"Name's Nars, " he presented himself proudly, "I work with your sister at the visitors center at the park." Spotting the cup coffee sitting in front of Daria, Nars wanted to ask a question that had been eating at him since he got an inkling of who Daria was.

"I didn't take you for a black coffee drinker," he said, which seemed to make Daria somewhat nervous, as evident by the fact that she began to fiddle with the draw strings of her hood.

"W-well," she began to stutter, "I felt l-like trying something n-new, you know..." as Daria tried to talk her way out of it, Nars could make out the form of the baristas, whom he recognized as two of the meanest girls in town, Candy and Sweets, giggling at Daria's predicament. Daria suddenly stopped as she heard a low growl coming from Nars. looking from the service counter back to Daria, Nars growled out,

"I'll be back," before grabbing Daria's cup and walking menacingly toward the counter, which did not go unnoticed by the two baristas, who suddenly developed a look of fear at this angry looking wolf approaching them. once he reached the counter, Nars cut straight to the point.

"What did she order?" Sweets quivered, her blue eyes wide with fear, unable to move as candy had positioned herself behind her friend. Hesitantly, Candy, from the shelter of her friend, answered.

"C-caramel Mac-chiato." Nars growled, making the two girls flinch.

"Then why did you give her straight black?" he spat menacingly through clenched teeth.

"W-well..." Sweets spluttered, but Nars interrupted, not giving her a chance to finish.

"Is it because you thought it would be funny to trick a blind wolf?" The two girls froze at the realization that they had been caught in the mean prank. Taking their reaction as an expression, Nars slammed the cup onto the counter, shattering it, making the two girls, Daria, and a few other patrons that were doing their laundry jump in surprise. Glaring at the two girls, Nars partially recomposed himself as he looked at the both.

"You will bring her the correct order, and tomorrow I will come in and explain to your boss why he should fire you, got it." The baristas nodded quickly and soon set to work of correcting what could possibly have been their biggest blunder. Looking back to Daria, Nars was surprised to see her standing just feet from him, tears streaming down her eyes, a smile on her face.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that," she sobbed. And how she did it without seeing, Daria just put on he instincts, said wolf wrapped her arms tightly around Nars, softly crying into chest. All Nars could do was stand there and hold the crying wolf. however, Nars could feel something press against his body, even through his leather jacket. Slightly pushing Daria away, he carefully reached into the pocket of her hoodie. Feeling the weight shift in her article of clothing, Daria's eyes widened in fear.

"NO NO! PLEASE DON'T" What Nars found instantly made the remaining patrons bolt from the cafe, and the two baristas to freeze in their actions, for in Nars's hand was a loaded S&W Snubnose. Looking to Daria, eyes wide in fear and concern, Nars's heart broke as Daria fell to her knees and began to openly sob.

"I hate my life," she sobbed. Upon her the clatter of a hard object hitting the ground, which she could only guess was the revolver, Daria felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. As Nars held her close and smoothed her hair with his free hand, Daria continued to vent.

"I hate being blind, not being able to see the beauty of nature, or even be able to the faces of those around me. Not to mention all of the teasing and bullying. I thought that maybe using my sisters gun, I could finally escape and-and..." Daria couldn't finishing as she broke into another fit of sobs. Holding her tightly, Nars looked from Daria to the two Baristas, surprised to see them both crying, more than likely from the realization that they had a hand in this girl wanting to take her own life. Thinking for a moment, Nars came up with an idea.

"But think about what you can feel, like the warm rays of the sun, the cool feeling of the breeze on your face," Nars was interrupted by Candy, who slowly began to come around the counter, tears still flowing as she knelt beside Daria, a sad smile on her face.

"The song of the birds in the trees, and the sound of music in the air,"

"And the smell of coffee and the sweet taste of caramel and chocolate on your tongue," Sweets finished, placing the freshly made cup into Daria's hands. Eyes wide in surprise, Daria slowly brought the cup to her lips, before being stopped by Nars, who laughed at her flustered expression.

"Hot," he whispered into her ear. Daria smiled and blew gently on the hot beverage before taking a sip. A hum of delight resonated from her throat as she savored the sweet taste.

"My sister always brought me this drink everyday before she got home from work." Soon, Daria's smile fell. "I loved it so much, I wanted it to be my last." The three other wolves were shocked. "But," Daria continued, "when they gave me the black coffee, I thought it wouldn't happen." Daria was soon enveloped in a tight hug as Sweets and Candy pried her from Nars's grip.

"We are so sorry, Daria," sobbed Candy as she held the now crying girl's head to her chest, "for everything."

"We promise to make things right, I swear," finished Sweets, who was positioned so that Daria was between the two of them. What Nars saw next actually changed his tune about the two baristas, if only slightly; Daria, eyes closed as she let out a sigh of consent. Needless to say, Nars did decide not to have Sweets and Candy fired, on the condition that they treat Daria as they should have treated her. Which they did, and so much more. Over the next few weeks, Nars, as well as the girls, helped to show Daria that the beauty of the world is not all just about vision, but experiencing it with your other senses.

* * *

(The Present)

* * *

Daria could feel the car coming to a stop. She soon felt the weight shift as Nars got out of the car and moved tot he other side, opening the door and helping Daria out, who pecked his cheek in gratitude. They soon began walking to the ledge of a rock outcropping in a secluded part of Jasper Park. Nars lowered them both down until they were both sitting down.

Daria smiled as she breathed in the crisp night air, smelling the pines and shrubs, as well as listening to sound of crickets in the brush. Leaning her head on Nars's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his signature leather jacket on her cheek, Daria could, through her clouded vision, make out a familiar haze of light.

"Tell me about the moon again," she sighed with a smile on her face. Nars smiled gently at the wolf beside him, before looking back to the now full moon.

"It's so bright that darkness cannot escape it, and so beautiful, that even the sun would be jealous of its beauty." As he was speaking, Nars used his free hand to bring Daria's face up to meet his. Leaning in, the two wolves slowly closed their eyes as their lips met in a tender embrace, moaning as their romantic scene was bathed int he rays of light from the moon. Bringing her hand up, Daria, for the first time, could feel the face of the man who saved her, in more ways than one. A face she could only imagine was the most handsome face in the world.

And she was right.

* * *

**I am not going to lie my friends, I got a little emotional because I know people who have been in Daria's position. People close to me. People who feel like there is no other way out. But rest assured my friends, there is always a better way to escape your demons. Find comfort in those closest to you, and never forget that light can always be found in the darkness. With that in mind, take care, think happy thoughts, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	15. Stinky x Anna (OC)

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Coming at you with another request from my good friend zombiemightradioactive, who wanted to see a Stinky and OC pairing. Since we haven't heard from her in quite some time, I thought maybe I would use my OC Anna. "After graduating from Alpha School, Stinky runs into Anna, his old puphood crush. But, when word comes in about a missing human child, Stinky and Anna, along with Anna's little brother Liam, find themselves thrust into an interesting situation." And so, without further ado, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Stinky obviously should have seen this coming. And, had he known how deeply he was going to be involved, he would have obeyed his first instinct and left the little human girl alone with his old Omega friend, Anna. As to how he got in this situation, well, it would be best to start from the beginning.

* * *

**(One Hour Earlier)**

* * *

The crisp, evening spring air was ripe with the smell of blooming flowers and fresh pine needles. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves high the trees as the sound of singing birds drifted in the air. In fact, all seemed perfect in the world, especially to the bubbly Alpha strolling along one of the many paths in the Western Pack of Jasper Park.

Stinky was beaming from ear to ear, for today was his first day of patrol, having just graduated from Alpha school with flying colors. Today he was going to prove himself by showing off all he skills he had learned, and hopefully prove that he was ready to the future leader of the Pack. However, his train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of playful growling and giggling off to the side of the path. Peaking through some bushes, Stinky saw his parents speaking with his father's old friend Samuel, who was with his mate Terra, who was actually the former Princess of Banff, after having helped to save Stinky's brother Runt some years ago when he was captured by Terra's now reformed father, King.

"No fair, Anna!" a voice said, bringing Stinky's attention to the area where he had heard the giggling. What he saw, or rather,m who he saw made his heart skip a beat. There. playing with a cream furred, red maned pup, who was probably just going on his preteen years, was Stinky's old friend Anna. However, this Anna appeared far different from the small, lithe pup he was friends with before Alpha School, but instead what stood before him was a beautiful, young Omega who had grown quite nicely into her body, which gave away her identity to Stinky as it was still the same auburn fur with a cream underbelly and "socks" on her forepaws.

"Totally fair, Liam," Anna replied, laughing at the cream colored, red maned pup before her. The pup in return playful growled as he successfully tackled his sister to the ground, even though she let him do it. The two siblings rolled around and giggled as the adults stopped their conversation to laugh at the two siblings having such a good time. Stinky himself couldn't help but laugh, albeit a bit to loudly as all eyes were on him, or rather his head that was peaking out of the bushes. Samuel smiled brightly at his friend's eldest son.

"Well, look who it is," he said in his signature Irish baritone. Stinky, realizing he had been caught, sheepishly left the bush to join the others. He was soon tackled by the overly excited preteen who lapped away at his face.

"Alight, alright," he laughed," it's good to see you too, Liam." After finally freeing himself from the young Omega's onslaught, Stinky turned to find his gaze filled with Anna's piercing hazel eyes. Almost immediately Stinky got tongue tied, while Anna, after taking in the form of Stinky, just gazed at him with dreamy eyes. The four adults looked at each other knowingly, while Liam merely gagged at the mushy display. The moment was soon ruined, however, at the tell-tale sound of radio static coming from a nearby clearing.

"_All Rangers, We have an amber alert_," they heard. Peaking through the bushes of the clearing, the group of wolves noticed a ranger, dressed in typical brown boots, green pants, and tan shirt, although the tie and green jacket made it clear he was a high ranking officer. Holstered on his belt was an m1911 pistol. However, the group of wolves recognized this ranger, as he would always take the same path on his morning and afternoon patrols, often dropping little treats like jerky for them to enjoy. Reaching for the walking on his belt, the ranger answered.

"Captain Scott here, what do you have for me, Marcus?" the ranger replied, removing his hat to reveal thick, light brown hair that was neatly parted to one side, as well as sunglasses. Their was a moment of silence before a voice sounded over the radio, obviously the "Marcus" that the Captain had referred to.

"_We have a 6-year-old that's been missing since this morning, Cap."_ The captain nodded his head, although the hidden wolves were the only ones to see.

"Alright," he answered, "description?"

_"Green T, brown skirt, Short blonde hair tied in a pony tail, answers to_ _Jane_," Marcus responded over the radio. The Captain, after replacing his hat on top of his head, answered._  
_

"Kidnapping?" the captain inquired.

"_The parents don't think so, so she more than likely wandered off at some point._" The captain let out a frustrated sigh, indicating this was obviously the last thing he need today.

"Alright," he finally responded, "meet me back at the station, we'll need to put together a search party." Just as the ranger began walking in the direction that more than likely lead to the station, the group of wolves looked at each other with concern.

"We should probably let Winston and Tony know that there will be a search party coming through," suggested Terra, earning a nod from her mate.

"Yes," Samuel agreed, "They'll want to have everyone stay in their dens till this all blows over."

"Oh yeah," piped up Humphrey, "the last thing the humans will need is a bunch of wolves around when there's a missing girl." The three other adults, along with Stinky, nodded in agreement, although Anna seemed a bit uneasy.

"But what about the girl?" she inquired, earning her many questioning gazes. Stinky, sensing what Anna was implying, spoke up.

"The humans will find her, Anna," he said gently, trying not to upset her. He failed.

"But by then it could be too late," she retorted, somewhat indignant at Stinky's response, "for all we know she could be hurt, or sick, or worse!"

"ANNA!" Samuel snapped at his daughter as she had started to raise her voice. The action caused Anna to shrink back, ears back and tail tucked between her legs. Her father never scolded her, at least not so harshly. Looking to her mother, Anna saw that Terra's attention was solely on Liam, who nuzzled into her underbelly, seeking comfort upon hearing his father's harsh tone. This alone confirmed to Anna that her mother was going to take her father's side.

"Dad, if we just find some trace of..." she began, before being cut off harshly by her father.

"NO!" he practically yelled. He instantly regretted it as he saw his daughter's gaze turn to the ground, her lip starting to quiver as her eyes began to fill with tears. Look from his mate, who was still comforting their son, who at this point was visibly shaking, to his friends and their son, who turned their attention to anything but the scene before them, Samuel signed, before stepping forward and pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I know your heart is in the right place, sweetheart," he said gently, stroking his daughters main with his paw, his heart aching as began to let out raspy breaths, and indicator that she was trying not to cry. Using a paw to bring her face to meet his, Samuel continued, "but for now, we must tend to our own." Looking to Stinky, who actually met his gaze this time, Samuel gesture the young Alpha over.

"Yes Sir?" he inquired. Samuel smiled.

"Stinky, would you please take Anna and Liam home while Terra, your parents and I go speak with your grandfather?" Stinky curtly nodded and began to escort Anna and Liam back to their den, but not before Samuel gave them both a tender lick on the cheek, Which made them both giggle, before he left with the other adults. As the three young wolves continued their walk, Liam bounding ahead, pouncing every so often as to catch a frog or cricket, Stinky could see that Anna was still somewhat upset.

"I've never seen your dad get angry before," he said, trying to strike up a conversation. Anna simply laughed as she shook her head.

"Not angry, just concerned," she clarified, "But I know he's just thinking about the pack." Anna soon took on a more dejected look, leading Stinky to realize what she was thinking.

"I'm sure he cares about what happens to the girl," he added, hoping to ease Anna's sorrow. Looking to Stinky, Anna answered,

"I know he does," her statement ended in somewhat of a whisper as her eyes locked with Stinky's. In that brief moment, the rest of the world didn't exist, as the only thing the two could focus on was each other. before long, the two began to lean, eyes closing in anticipation of what was about to happen. that is until...

"ANNA! COME QUICK!" Both wolves eyes snapped open as Liam called to them. Running in the direction his voice was coming from. As they approached the young wolf, who was standing at the edge of a rock outcropping, they could hear the unmistakable sound of...crying? Descending from the outcropping to the small recess beneath it, the three wolves took in the sight of a little human girl, whose face was buried in her knees, which were barely covered by a brown skirt. Anna instantly recognized who she was looking at.

"It's her," she whispered excitedly, jumping up and down in glee, all while Stinky and Liam looked on in fascination. However, upon taking int he fact that the little girl was obviously very scared, Anna realized that now was not the time for celebrating. Taking a cautious step forward, Anna began to approach the little girl, who at this point was made aware of the former's presence by the sound of crunching twigs. Looking up, the girl's brown eyes widened in fear as Anna approached her, causing said wolf to freeze in her tracks as the little human scurried back into the recess she was in.

"It's okay," she said, even though she knew the girl couldn't understand her, "good girl." The last bit was said as she brought her head close to the girl, licking away the tears that were falling from her eyes. The girl, wiping her other eyes, looked upon Anna with curiosity.

"Doggy?" she sobbed out innocently. Before Anna could do anything, the felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her neck as the sobbed into her main. Anna's heart went out to the girl.

"It's okay, sweetie," she reassured, again knowing that girl couldn't understand her. Liam, finding the courage to act, slowly stepped toward the girl and began nuzzling her face, making the child giggle at the action. Stinky, against his better judgement, slowly approached the group, gently laying down behind the girl so she had something comfortable to rest on. After about ten minutes, the group could hear the sound of booted feet stomping on the ground. looking to Anna, Stinky could see that they both had come to the same realization.

"The search party!" they exclaimed together. Liam suddenly bolted up as he ran around the outcropping.

"LIAM WAIT!" Stinky called, but he was too late as Liam disappeared from sight. But before long, the two young adults could hear the sound of Liam bounding toward their direction, followed closing by what sound to be three humans.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," came a voice that was instantly recognized as Captain Scott's. After a few more seconds, Liam reappeared, followed by Captain Scott and two other rangers, the latter of which quickly drew their guns upon seeing Stinky and Anna so close to Jane. The Captain, however, quickly intervened.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered, before cautiously approaching Anna, who quickly hid her face in Anna's mane. "It's okay Jane," he said gently, catching the girls attention as she pulled her face from Anna's mane. "We're gonna get you back to your mommy and daddy, okay?" Smiling brightly at the ranger, Jane held out her hands as he scooped her up. Looking to the wolves, he smiled brightly. "Running into you lot is starting to be a habit," he laughed, earning a smile from the three wolves. Reaching into his pocket, the Captain pulled out a handful of beef jerk, which he laid down on the ground before turning to his fellow rangers.

"We good, Cap?" asked a tall, thin man with black hair. The Captain, after turning back to the wolves, who were know enjoying their treat, answered with a smile.

"Yeah, Marcus," he said, "let's get her home." As the three rangers began to take the girl with them, she waved back at the three wolves who were now looking at their receding forms. A gesture the wolves happily returned.

"Mom and Dad are never gonna believe this," said Anna just after the humans had left their sight.

"Yeah," said Liam, who let out a long yawn, a clear indication that he was tired. Chuckling softy, Stinky scooped Liam onto his back as the pup soon began to drift off to sleep. Looking to Anna, who once again had that dreamy look on her facing, Stinky soon took on a mischievous look. Anna's eyes widened in surprise as Stinky stole a quick kiss on her lips, before turning to make his way to her family's den, chuckling softly as Anna caught up with him, brushing her side along his while nuzzling her head under his chin.

"I think this will work," she hinted slyly. Stinky chuckled at the remark.

"Yeah, I think it will," he answered, stopping to steal one more quick, but passionate kiss, which this time was gladly reciprocated by Anna.

Yes, this was a day for surprises, but that doesn't mean that that was a bad thing.

* * *

**There you go, Zombie! I hope would really enjoyed what I was able to put together for you! Now, the next request, after some deliberation, I have decided to do. Steicy, who has been giving me some very interesting prompts, has requested three separate requests; Winston and Eve, Garth and Lilly, Tony and OC. I, at first, was going to refuse to do so as I felt they did not adhere to the rules and guidelines I had set, but after thinking about it, I realized that the narrative for all three would be perfect for one chapter! So Steicy, I have good news for you, your request is coming up next! So until next time my friends, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**P.S. Please make sure you are reading my rules and guidelines.**


	16. Love in the Air

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Don't worry, i haven't gone anywhere, I was just taking a little leave of absence due to some writers block! But now I am here for a special request, which goes out to my friend, Steisy. "Lilly is pregnant, but is afraid to tell Garth. While taking a walk to clear her head, she runs into Tony who offers some advice. Meanwhile, Winston is spying on Eve, whom he suspects is seeing Tony behind her back, but in reality is trying to set Tony up on a blind date." So, without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

It was a quite summer day in the small town of Jasper, Canada. In fact, some would consider it a somewhat lazy day, for the sun was shining, making the air quite hot. So, most of Jasper decided to ride out the day in their homes. One home in particular was the residence of Garth and Lilly Reynolds, said couple snuggling together on the couch as they were watching TV.

"Reinhard?" came a voice from the T.V. The pair were binge watching the second season of _The Man in the High Castle_. The Scene depicted a bloodied Reinhard Heydrich, a blonde furred wolf in grey prison garb standing in a dull, grey cell, alarms blaring in the facility as John Smith, A black furred wolf with a white muzzle, dressed in a black SS uniform, addressed him.

"Yes, John?" Reinhard replied smugly, having just revealed the mastermind behind Adolf Hitler's soon to be death. Lilly's breath hitched as Smith gave Heydrich a eerily calm smile, almost as if he had just won the lottery.

"Thank You." Lilly jumped, clinging tightly to Garth as the T.V. showed Heydrich being shot in the head by a brown furred SS officer, one who had accompanied Smith in order to extract information on Heydrich. Looking to his wife, Garth chuckled as he gently kissed the top of Lilly's head, which seemed to calm her down. Looking to her Husband, Lilly smiled sweetly, before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss, which he gladly accepted. As the day went on, the pair had finished the season, with one scene still planted firmly in Lilly's mind.

"Poor Thomas,"she said out loud, making Garth hum in agreement. Lilly, of course, was referring to the brown furred Thomas Smith, the son of John Smith in the show, who, after discovering he had a genetic disease, out of patriotic pride toward the Nazi regime, turned himself in to be euthanized, while his mother screamed in protest.

"Thank God we don't live in that reality," Garth laughed, "cause I don't know what I would do if it was our kid." As Garth got up from the couch to get something from the kitchen, smoothing out the plain black t-shirt and denim jeans he was wearing, Lilly was left with what Garth had just said. _Their kid._ Reaching into the pocket of her tan Capri pants, Lilly pulled out a small stick-like object. It was a pregnancy test, one that displayed a pink plus sign.

Yes, Lilly was pregnant. The problem was, she had no idea how to tell Garth. And, if she was being honest with herself, she just didn't know if she was ready to be a mother. Heck, she was only 21, with Garth being 24, and the two had only been married for two years. Lilly was actually quite scared about what Garth's reaction might be. Upon hearing Garth return to the living room, Lilly quickly stuffed the pregnancy test back in her pocket, ruffling her red cut-off in the process. As Garth sits down, Lilly begins to feel very nervous. Getting up quickly, Lilly begins to walk toward the front door.

"Where are you going, Lils?" Garth inquired, curious, and a bit concerned over his wife's sudden jumpiness. Lilly, trying desperately to come up with an excuse, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I totally forgot that we were out of milk," she lied, "so I'm just going to run and get some." By the time she had finished speaking, Lilly had already put on her flip-flops and had grabbed her purse. Looking at Garth for what seemed like ages, Lilly breathed as sigh of relief as he shrugged.

"K," he said, "just be careful babe. Love You." Lilly smiled at her husband.

"Love you, too," she responded, going over to him to give a goodbye kiss before leaving the house. After Lilly had left, Garth took on a concerned expression. He knew something was wrong with Lilly. But, knowing how timid she was when it came to any kind of confrontation, he felt it best to let her come to him when she was ready.

* * *

Lilly walked down the sidewalk, instantly regretting her decision to leave the house on such an unbearably hot day. But, in her mind, she needed the excuse to get out of the house.

"How am I going to tell him?" she asked herself, her eyes cast down so they were only looking at the concrete pavement. Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she bumped into another wolf, causing Lilly to let out a small sequel as she nearly fell on her tail, only to be saved at the last minute by the wolf she had just run into.

"Lilly?" came a voice that she instantly recognized. Looking at the wolf, Lilly took in the form of her father-in-law Tony, who appeared to be dressed in a green and white striped polo shirt, tan golf shorts. The look was topped off with a white Panama hat and flip-flops. Smiling brightly at the older wolf, Lilly leaped into a very cheerful hug.

"High Tony," she exclaimed, feeling Tony pulling her into a tight embrace.

"How have you been, sweetie?" Tony inquired after pulling away from Lilly, a warm smile on his face. The smile soon fell as Lilly's face took on a solemn expression. Picking up on the negative energy coming from Lilly, Tony, having developed a soft spot for the girl after he was first introduced to her by his son, decided that he wanted to help her with whatever was troubling her.

"Come on," he encouraged, guiding her to Earl's, one of Jasper's most popular restaurants. Truth be told, Tony was going there for another reason, but given Lilly's obvious slump, he decided to attend to the latter first. After entering the restaurant, the pair were seated by one of Lilly's old puphood friends, Candy.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I'll just have water," Lilly responded meekly, twiddling her thumbs as Tony ordered a bottle of Budlight.

"Coming right up," Candy responded happily. Once they were alone, Tony decided to get tot he bottom of why Lilly seemed so down.

"So whats going on Lilly?" he asked with genuine concern, "You have that look about you." Lilly sighed, looking more at her lap than she was at Tony. Knowing that tony was stubborn when it came to getting information, Lilly decided just to get it over with. Reaching into her pocket, Lilly pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to Tony, whose eyes grew wide when he saw the pink plus sign in the middle. At that moment, Candy had returned with their drinks, making Tony hide the test before candy could see it. After the cream colored wolf had gone, Tony once again looked at the pregnancy test for a few moments, before looking at Lilly, a relaxed expression on his face.

"Does Garth know yet?" Lilly, upon hearing the question, shut her eyes tight, tears threatening to fall as she stiffly shook her head. letting out a sigh, Tony slumped back, looking tot he side at nothing in particular, trying his best to think about how to approach the situation he was currently in. His train of though was interrupted as Lilly said something that made his heart ache.

"I'm scared," she said in a shaky voice, the tears now freely falling from her eyes. Looking at his daughter-in-law, Tony gave a soft, sweet smile as Lilly began to gently sob. Setting the pregnancy test down on the table, Tony reached for Lilly's hands, gently, but also firmly, grasping them in his own. Lilly looked up at the sudden gesture, smiling through the tears as Tony offered her comfort.

"Lilly," he began with a half-laugh, "you have nothing to be scared of. You and Garth are going to make great parents." Reaching up, Tony gently caressed Lilly's left cheek, using is thumb to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. Lilly, however, was having a hard time believing Tony.

"But how do you know?"

"Because your parents and I did a fine job raise the two of you... respectively," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly at the last word, making Lilly giggle slightly. Looking at the pregnancy test, Lilly soon took on a determined expression as she grabbed it and put it into her pocket. Tony smiled as Lilly stood up to leave, which she did, but not before give Tony's cheek a small peck.

"Thank you, Tony," she said sweetly, earning a warm smile from Tony in return.

"Anytime," he answered, "and remember, if you need help, you can always talk to me or your parents." With that, Tony waved Lilly off as she left the restaurant. Walking down the sidewalk with newfound confidence, Lilly was prepared to give Garth the good news.

* * *

Tony was left alone with his beer, casual sipping it as he waited for the real reason he was at Earl's. Truth be told, Tony had been lonely lately, as he wife had passed away five years earlier from ovarian cancer. While he enjoyed the company of his friends and family, Tony couldn't help but deny his love life was shriveling up. Of course, in Jasper, word travels fast. And when word travels fast, it is almost guaranteed to reach the ears of Eve Maverick, The wife of the towns mayor, Winston Maverick, and mother of Kate Chambers and Lilly Reynolds.

When word had reached Eve that Tony was putting himself back on the market, she deciding to see if she still had that special talent she had honed over the years. You see, in her spare time, Eve fancied herself somewhat of a matchmaker. Whenever a strapping young man or lovely young lady was in need of a companion, she would jump right in. Tony was no exception. Over recent weeks, Eve had set Tony up with many blind dates, all not going so well. Today, however, she was determined that she had found the perfect match for Tony, which is why Eve was walking toward the entrance of Earl's, unaware that a certain someone was observing her across the street in a well hidden car.

Winston was quite suspicious of his wife, even more so when she would suddenly have plans to go out while he attended to his mayoral duties. Eventually, Winston came tot he conclusion that Eve was having an affair with Tony, as evident when he caught them walking down the sidewalk together. Having had enough of Eve's constant "sneaking around behind his back," Winston was prepared to take matters into his own hands. As he reached over to unbuckle his seat belt, Winston failed to notice another female greeting Eve at Earl's.

Tony's attention was brought to the front of the restaurant as he heard the door open. Walking up to his table was Eve, who was wearing a plain white frock top and jean Carpi pants, along with a pair of sunglasses, straw sunhat, an open toed heels. Following close behind her was someone Tony could only describe as the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen, aside from his wife.

The female's light grey fur and cream underbelly, as well as her hourglass figure, were complimented well by the scarlet halter top she was wearing, giving Tony a clear view of her midriff, which Tony looked away from pout of respect. His attention was then drawn to her slender legs, concealed only by a black drape skirt, which ended at her open-toe heeled feet. Seeing that Tony was obviously ogling her, the new female turned her head in embarrassment, but also secretly flattered. Catching onto the situation, Eve, with a calm, collective smile, walked behind Tony and, when in position, slapped him upside the head.

"Tony," she said sweetly, which sent a rather fearful chill up Tony's spine, "quit eyeing your date and say hello to your date." Knowing better than to cross Eve, Tony quickly stood to his feet and extended his hand to the new arrival.

"Nice to meet you," Tiny said rather stiffly, "I'm Tony, and your Winston's little sister, right?" The female smiled, her teal eyes gleaming with what Tony would describe as pure curiosity. Taking his hand, the woman said in a soft, sweet voice,

"Yes, nice to meet you Tony," she said, a dreamy smile on her face, "I'm Klara, Klara Maverick, but everyone just calls me Kay-Kay." Tony's eyes widened in surprise, as Klara was also the name of his late wife. Recovering from the shock, Tony smiled warmly, bringing Klara's hand to his lips as he gently kiss it.

"What a beautiful name." As Tony and Klara sat down at the table, never once taking their eyes off of each other, Eve, seeing that the two wolves before her had really hit it off, decided to leave them to it. Telling Candy to send her the bill of whatever the two had ordered, Eve left the restaurant. But, when she was no more than ten feet from the entrance, she bumped into the very angry form of her husband, Winston.

"How was your date?" he growled menacingly. Eve shrunk a little i posture. Her husband never got overly angry with her. During a heated argument, maybe, but never like this.

"What are you-?" Realization suddenly dawned on her of what Winston was implying. "OH NO!" she exclaimed, laughing while vigorously shaking her head, "It's not what you think!" Winston just glared at her.

"So you're not seeing Tony behind my back?!" he practically shouted. At that moment, Eve was happy the streets were nearly empty, as a public confrontation was the last thing she needed. However, she felt rather insulted that her husband, the man she had spent twenty-seven years with, would accuse her of such infidelity.

"No," she responded firmly, making Winston quirk an eyebrow, "I'm just trying to find Tony a girlfriend." Staring down Winston, said male, after a moment, nodded for Eve to continue. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Eve continued in a calm and collected tone. "He's been so depressed since Klara died, and i just wanted to get him out of that slump. Now it hasn't been a straight line," Eve admitted, "but then I remembered that Kay-Kay..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Winston belted in astonishment, making Eve jump,"MY SISTER KAY-KAY?!" Upon getting a confirming nod from Eve, Winston groaned in frustration at the fact that his wife involved his sister in her schemes. "Eve," he practically whined, "she is not ready for another..."

"Winston," Eve interjected firmly, "She has been divorced for nearly two years. And knowing how low her self-esteem is, I knew she wouldn't be able to get back out there on her own." Upon seeing his look of irritation evaporate into a look of concern, Eve brought her hand up to caress her husbands cheek. "I know you worry about her," Eve continued, "but she is her own woman. Besides, I know Tony will take great care of her." Looking to his wife, Winston couldn't help but smile, which was returned in kind. Winston's smile soon fell at the realization of what he had just accused his wife of.

"I'm sorry." Eve simply rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, pulling him into a gentle, yet still very passionate kiss which Winston greatly reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist. After the kiss ended, Winston looked down at his wife, only to be met with a stinging sensation in her left cheek as his wife's right hand made contact with it. Recovering, Winston let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, I guess I deserved..." he was soon interrupted as his other cheek stung as Eve backhanded him. "O.K.," he yelled in mild irritation, "what was that for!" Eve merely chuckled.

"The first one was for accusing me, the second," she paused, a mischievous smile forming on her face, "was for thinking you got a way with when I kissed you." Winston merely shook his head in amusement as he soon joined his wife in peaking into Earl's. What they saw melted their hearts. Their was Tony, swaying side to side with Kay-Kay in his arms as Ben E. Kings "Stand By Me" played over the the restaurants speakers. Their only audience being Winston, Eve, and Candy, who wept at the romantic display before her. Winston and Eve smiled as Kay-Kay rested her head on Tony's chest, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes in content. As the song started to come to an end, both wolves looked at each other, cultivating in the two sharing a sweet kiss.

"I think someone should get Candy some tissues,' commented Winston to Eve, who in turn noticed that the cream colored wolf was now openly bawling at the beautiful display in her restaurant. Eve chuckled as she turned to her husband, pulling him into another heart-felt kiss as a new relationship started just feet from them.

* * *

Lilly stood at her front door. It had been nearly an hour since she had her run in with Tony. Even though she felt confident in herself after their conversation, that confidence gradually began to diminish as she drew closer to her home. finally deciding it was now or never, Lilly walked through the door, only to find Garth standing in the foyer, a freshly opened box of pregnancy tests, one that Lilly could have sworn she hid with commando like stealth, in his hand as he stared at Lilly, a passive expression on his face. Recovering from the shock, Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out the positive test and handed it to Garth, who just stared at.

"How long?" he inquired. Lilly looked at the floor, somewhat ashamed.

"About a week," she answered shakily, trying hardtop fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Garth, unable to see his wife so upset, enveloped her in a tight embrace, which Lilly gladly returned. After a few minutes f just holding each other, Garth finally spoke.

"We're going to have a baby," he choked out in the form of a forced laugh, tears forming in his own eyes. looking up to her husband, Lilly could see a wide smile on his face, clearly elated at the news. The smile became quite infectious as one began to form on her face as well. Soon Lilly was pulled into a deep kiss as Garth picked her up and twirled her around, making her giggle into the kiss. Soon, however, the pair became quite dizzy, stopping before Garth fell over. The then gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Lilly, finally finding the strength to speak again, asked Garth a question that had been burning in her head since she found out about her condition.

"Will we be good parents?" Garth, upon hearing this, smiled lovingly at his wife, plating another kiss on her lips before answering.

"We will be great parents," he said, "and no matter what, through the good times and bad, we will go through it together." With that, Lilly enveloped Garth in a tight hug as the two happily embraced the future that had been set for them.

* * *

Two months later, Lilly gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Albus Anthony Reynolds, who shared his mother's white fur, but also inherited his fathers green eyes. It was at that moment that Lilly and Garth felt whole on their relationship, knowing full well that this child was the best thing that ever happened to them. And they would have it no other way.

* * *

**And there you have it! At 3,374, this is by far the longest request I have done. I hope you enjoyed it Steisy, and I hope it makes up for the long wait! My next story comes at the request of my good friend, zombiemightradioactive, who wants to see a Claudette and OC pairing. Coming right up my friend! As for everyone else, keep those request coming, take care, ad as always, HAPPY READING!  
**


	17. Claudette x John (OC)

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM HERE AGAIN! This next request goes out to my good friend zombiemightradiactive. It actually serves as a bit of a sequel to their previous Stinky x OC request! "Fleet has died, but Claudette is able to move on with the help of an Alpha named John. One day, the two happen upon someone from Stinky's past in a dire situation, resulting in a very interesting encounter." Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Seven years. It had been seven years since Stinky had told Claudette about his and Anna's adventure with a human child named Jane. In fact, Stinky had gone into quite a bit of detail when regaling his family and friends about what had happened. Claudette still could not believe that her brother and his now mate, as well as Anna's brother Liam, had risked their own lives to ensure the survival of a human. But that was years ago. Now, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Claudette was single, again. Over one month ago, Claudette had received news that her mate Fleet was killed in a hunting accident. As it turns out, the Northern Pack leader had been involved in a stampede that a few members of his hunting party had inadvertently started. While his team had made it to safety, Fleet was not so fortunate. Claudette was so distraught that, after the funeral, she refused to leave what was once her and Fleet's den. In that time, Claudette had lost an unhealthy amount of weight from not eating, developed withered features on her face from lack of sleep, which all resulted in Claudette becoming a shell of the happy, energetic wolf she once was, much tot he sorrow of her family and friends who could do very little in pulling Claudette out of her depression. It almost seemed as if no one could. That is until nearly two weeks after the funeral when...

"Ms. Claudette?" came a voice from the mouth of the otherwise empty den. At the center was a gauntly looking Claudette, her otherwise gleaming gold fur dulled from being inside for extended periods of time. Raising her head from atop her paws, Claudette's amber eyes, now "accessorized" with layers of bags from when she had cried herself to sleep, rested on the Alpha that stood at the den's entrance. Said Alpha was well built, but lean, almost like Claudette's father, Humphrey. The wolf's pelt was a very rich brown color, which contrasted greatly with his cream underbelly and sock's on his forelegs. Looking into the wolf's aqua eyes, Claudette mustered as much energy as she could to speak.

"Yes John," she answered in little more than a aggravated whisper, "what is it?" Walking into the den with some hesitation, John found himself standing just mere feet from Claudette, who looked at him with a less than pleased expression. Swallowing the lump in throat that had only worsened as Claudette glared at him, John, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, began to speak.

"Your family sent me to check on you." John flinched slightly as Claudette let out an annoyed, yet pained groan as she stood to her feet, her legs very weak from Claudette laying on the ground for so long. Glaring into John's eyes, Claudette responded to what he had said.

"Tell them I'm fine," she growled between clenched teeth. John, despite being a bit fearful of the wolf before him, knew she could do very little to him in the condition she was in. Straightening himself up so he stood taller than Claudette, John said in as an authoritative voice as he could,

"You are not fine" he said steadfastly, staring firmly at Claudette who had begun to bare her teeth at the Alpha before her.

"Get out," she seethed, her teeth still clenched. Plating his haunches firmly on the ground, John held his head high as he stared at the angry female.

"No," he responded with devotion. Claudette growled menacingly at John, furious that he was defying her orders.

"You will leave," she began threateningly, "or so help me I will have Fleet..." Claudette stopped mid sentence, her viscous facade slowly melting away into a look of absolute sorrow. Before long, John had his forelegs wrapped around Claudette in a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest. "I miss him so much," she sobbed, feeling some weight being lifted off of her shoulders as she finally opened up about her loss.

"I know," John responded gently, tears forming in his own eyes as he remembered his lost leader and friend, "I do too." After a few minutes of embracing each other, Claudette and John looked into the other's eyes, suddenly becoming enraptured with each other. Before long, John had pulled Claudette into a deep, passionate kiss. Claudette, although wide eyed at first, slowly melted into the kiss, which quickly ended when john suddenly jerked back, eyes wide at the realization of what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have done..." he was quickly silenced by Claudette, who had planted a kiss of her own on John's lips. John, much like Claudette had done earlier, overcame his shock and melted into the kiss. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, the pair pulled away from each other. Looking into John's eyes, Claudette's tear stained face took on a look of pleading.

"Help me," she whispered. John smiled sweetly down at Claudette and, after placing a tender kiss on top of her head, answered.

"Always."

* * *

As it turns out, finding someone to talk to about her feelings was key factor Claudette was ignoring in order to move on from her loss. From the time they shared that tender kiss, to the present time three weeks later, John had really helped Claudette overcome her devastating loss. Looking back on her time with Fleet, Claudette came to realize that her late husband would not want her to grieve for him for the rest of her life, but rather to go out and find someone who would love her as much as he had. And she found him, or rather he found her.

Upon hearing the sound of approaching paws, the now nearly recovered, although still very skinny Claudette looked behind her to see her new boyfriend John approach her. Upon reaching his beautiful girlfriend, John tenderly licked her cheek, earning a small giggle from the tan colored wolf, whose fur had regained its bright shine.

"Good morning beautiful," he said warmly, earning another giggle from Claudette, who returned the gesture, earning a deep chuckle from her charming lover.

"Good morning to you too, handsome." John smiled sweetly at Claudette, who, with a bit of a mischievous gleam in her eye, began to walk away from him, swishing her tail from side-to-side, almost as if she was inciting him to follow her. And follow her he did. Before long, John was full on sprinting after Claudette, who at this point had pulled him into a game of tag. Eventually, John managed to catch up with Claudette, tackling her to the ground about twenty feet from one of Jasper's many waterfalls. Claudette, having come to rest on her back, gazed up at her big, strong Alpha, he simply took in the luring sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Got ya," he boasted, "now where's my prize?" Letting out a quite giggle, Claudette began to lean up, as did John who leaned down. but just as their lips were just about to meet, a scream rang through the trees. Jumping to their feet, Claudette and John bounded toward the direction the scream had come from. Eventually, the two came upon a deep hollow at the edge of the Northwestern border.

In the hollow, a red-haired, brown-eyed human boy, who looked no more than fifteen, dressed in brown boots, blue jeans and a green flannel shirt was swinging a large stick in an attempt to keep two large cougars away from him and another human, this one a female. Looking upon the pony-tailed blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl, who was dressed in a red sundress, brown cowgirl boots and a brown leather jacket to big to fit her, which made it clear that it belonged to the boy.

"BE CAREFUL, ZANE!" the girl screamed, tears running down her face as her back was pressed firmly against a slab of rack that jutted out from the hollow's walls.

"JUST STAY BACK BABE!" the male responded, continuing to swing the stick at the growling cougars.

Upon reaching the edge of the hollow, Claudette and John took in the horrible sight before them. However, Claudette's attention was drawn more to the girl who as cowering behind the young man holding his own against the cougars. Taking in the girls appearance, Claudette was trying her hardest figure out why she had this nagging feeling that she should know who the girl is. The answer came when one of the cougars managed to slip around the boy, landing a good swipe on the girl's arm as she brought it up to shield herself. The thickness of the jacket saved her from a deep cut, but the feeling of the claws digging into the skin of her left arm was too much as the girl screamed.

"JANE!" The boy cried, managing to knock the cougar away before it could take anther swipe at the 's eyes widened in realization that this was the girl her brother and his mate had save all those years ago. Her attention was soon brought back to the situation at hand as she saw the two cougars gang up on the two human teenagers. Without thinking, Claudette bounded down toward the brawl that was happening. In just seconds, Claudette, along with a very confused John, stood between the humans and the cougars, growling menacingly at the latter as the two teenagers looked on in confusion and amazement.

"Back off!" she growled, which in turn earned an equal reaction from the two big cats.

"This doesn't concern you, wolf," one said, his voice laced with contempt at being deprived of an easy meal. Standing their ground, the two wolves continued to bare their teeth, unfazed at the hissing and growling coming from their feline opponents.

"Bring it on, CAT!" growled John, although the exchanged was nothing more than barks, growls, and hisses to the two humans. It looked as if it was about to be an all out brawl, but just as one of the cougars leapt at the foursome, a shot rang out, causing the feline to land in a heap on the ground, dead, a fresh bullet in his side. The other cougar suddenly jumped as another shot rang out, leading a patch of dirt at the felines fore-paws to fly up. The cougar bolted from the area, two more shots rang out as a bullet splintered bark on a nearby tree were the cougars head had been just seconds early, and sprayed dirt on a portion of ground that it just been standing on. Looking to the source of the gunfire, Claudette beamed at the sight of a very familiar ranger, whose face now sported a thick, bushy mustache.

"You two alright?" Captain Scott called to the two teenagers as he descended the slopes of the hollow, now followed by a fellow ranger, who superseded the former in height by about two inches, his thick, back hair peaking out from under his hat, perfectly framing his thin face. Claudette and John cautiously stepped aside as the thin ranger stared at them with piercing blue eyes.

"We're fine," Zane responded, helping his girlfriend to her feet, the latter wincing in pain at the the still very fresh wound on her arm. Zane then gestured with his chin toward the two wolves present, "thanks to those two." Now taking notice of the two wolves in the hollow, Captain Scott smiled as he instantly recognized Claudette.

"Hey girl," he responded happily, approaching Claudette and dropping to one knee, gingerly patting her head as Claudette wagged her tail excitedly, "long time no see." Looking to Jane, then back to Claudette, then back to Jane again, the Captain came to a sudden realization. "You know Jane," he began, gaining the girl's attention, "I think one of this lovely ladies litter mates was the one who found you seven years ago." Jane's eyes widened as she stared at Claudette, who just sat and stared back. The thin ranger chuckled as he looked at Jane.

"Seems you're one of the pack now, Jane," he joked, earning a laugh from Captain Scott.

"That she is John, that she is," he laughed, stopping suddenly as he saw Jane's condition. If the blood coming from the nasty gashes in Zane's jacket was any indication, the girl need medical attention, and fast. "Captain Marcus," Captain Scott began, "Could you please escort these two to the ranger station for immediate medical aid." Captain Marcus curtly nodded before escorting the two teenagers out of the hollow, but not before the two rewarded their furry saviors with some well deserved pats. Before leaving the hollow himself, Captain Scott reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of jerky and placing it at the two wolves paws.

"For your troubles," he added. After scooping up the deceased cougar to take back to register at the ranger station, the Captain turned to the wolf couple one more time, flashing them a smile and wink before continuing on his journey. After enjoying their treat, the two wolves left the hollow without a word, eager to resume their normal, everyday lives, even though nothing about their lives was ever normal.

The following month, Claudette and John got married, much to the joy of Claudette's family who were happy that she had finally recovered from her loss. One day, while on a walk, Claudette and John accidentally stumbled upon a human camp ground. At the edge of the site, their new human friends, Zane and his girlfriend, Jane, whose bandaged arm appeared to be healing well, if her excessive movement was any indication. Soon, the two couples noticed each other. The human teenagers, recognizing their furry friends, smiled brightly as the two wolves retreated back into the forest, but not before the latter offered a smile in return.

Yes, things were far from normal in Jasper, and these lovers would have it no other way

* * *

**THERE YOU GO ZOMBIE! I hope you enjoyed this nice little sequel! the next request goes out to my other good friend Steicy, which will also serve as a sequel to their "Love in the Air" request! So until next time, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	18. Tony x Kay-Kay (OC), Garth x Lilly

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! The following request comes from my good friend Steisy! Now Steicy, like your previous request, i felt the two request you put in recently fit quite well together, so I combined them into one request! "Tony wants to propose to Kay-Kay, but is having serious doubts on whether or not he would make a good husband. Meanwhile, Garth finds out something that could put his relationship with tony in jeopardy." Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Tony was in quite the predicament. He and Winston's sister Klara, although everyone just called her Kay-Kay, had been dating for quite some time, and he felt he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He had already gone to a local jeweler to purchase an engagement ring for Kay-Kay, and he had already thought of the venue at which to propose, but externally there wasn't a problem, but rather the doubt Tony felt.

Tony had been a widower for the past six years, ever since his first wife, who was also called Klara, had died of ovarian cancer. Her passing was a severe blow to Tony. There was even a point were he felt he would never find love again. But, thanks to the rather insistent urging of Winston's wife, Eve, Tony found it again in the form of Kay-Kay. The problem wasn't that he was worried about rejection, which was far from the case as Kay-Kay even said with much sincerity that Tony was the best boyfriend she had had, but rather he was worried he wouldn't be able to fit into the role of husband again, since it had been so long. Tony was soon interrupted from his thought s by a knock on the door. Quickly putting the velvet box he held in his hand into his pocket, Tony answered the door to be met by his son Garth.

"Garth," Tony said happily, smile widely at his only son, pulling him into a tight embrace that was gladly returned, "what brings you here, son?" Garth, after pulling away from his father, produced a check.

"Just thought I'd give you a little something for watching Albus last weekend." Tony was a bit shocked that his son was offering to pay for babysitting his newly arrived grandson while Garth and Lilly had date night.

"Come on Garth," Tony laughed as he held his sons shoulders, "you don't have to pay me for something like that. Albus is my grandson after all, so I would do it for nothing." Garth, upon hearing this pocketed the check, all while smiling at his father's generosity. Taking the initiative to be a good host, Tony side-stepped to allow enough room for Garth to enter. "Come on in, make yourself at home," he offered.

"Thanks, Pop," Garth responded kindly. Tony, after closing the door, then led Garth to his private study. Once inside, Garth sat down in one of the black leather barrel chairs, propping his feet up on the matching ottoman as his father fixed them both a drink from his personal bar. Handing the drink to his son, tony took a seat in the other chair that was parallel tot he one his son was sitting in. "So dad," Garth said, seeking to strike up a conversation, "how are things going with Kay-Kay?" Tony smiled at his son, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black velvet box he had been holing earlier, placing it on the end table that was between the two men. Garth's eyes widened, but soon relaxed with a bit of worry as he saw the evident look of doubt on his father's face.

"It's been so long," Tony began, staring sadly at his drink that only had a few swigs taken out of it, his ears back in submission, "what if I'm not the husband she deserves?" Garth was taken aback by this statement that he nearly choked on the sip he had just taken. Looking at his father, flabbergasted that Tony would think that of himself, his expression soon relaxed, his face melting into a compassionate smile as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad," he began, gaining Tony's attention, "I've seen the way Kay-Kay looks at you, and I can honestly say that she would have you no matter what." Looking into his son's eyes, Tony could see that Garth meant every word. But that still did very little to ease his worry. Picking up on his father's hesitance, Garth continued. "Look, Lilly told me about when she talked to when she was pregnant." Tony once again looked Garth in the eye, nodding for him to continue. "And I just want you to know that, like with us, if you need any help, we're their for you. And trust me, Kay-Kay will be elated when you ask her."

"Thanks son," Tony responded with a smile. With new found determination, tony to stood to his feet and, after excusing himself, went to get ready for his big moment. Now alone in the study, Garth decided to take advantage of the situation by looking around. For as long as he could remember, Garth was never allowed in his father's private study. looking through the numerous bookshelves, Garth's attention was soon brought to Tony's desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, Garth pulled open one of the drawers, the first think he finds being a manilla folder, a professional looking seal in the center, the words on the seal reading "Little Miracles Adoption; Edmonton, AB."

* * *

Tony was prepped and ready. He had dressed himself in a black suit , perfectly matching his crimson red shirt, the top two buttons of which were undone. Entering the study to say goodbye to Garth, he froze when he saw what he was reading. Looking up from the folder in his hands, Garth glared daggers at his father, if he could even call him that at this point. Looking back at the file in his hand, Garth's growled as he through the folder and it's contents onto the desk behind him.

"When were you going to tell me?" he growled out, making Tony flinch. Letting out a sigh, Tony decided to explain.

"When your mother was in the hospice, we had a discussion about weather or not you should now." Looking to Garth, Tony could see that he was paying attention. Upon receiving a nod, Tony continued. "We had decided that when you turned eighteen we were going to tell you. But..."

"Don't!" Garth said abruptly, fighting back tears as he knew where this was going. Klara had died just two months before he had turned eighteen, which meant that Tony more than likely had second thoughts about revealing the information in the file Garth had found. Speaking of Garth, he began to emit a low growl. Tony, hoping to calm the upset wolf before, began to speak.

"Son," he began gently, only for Garth to yell in his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he bellowed, shocking Tony to the core as his eyes widened in shock, "BECAUSE ACCORDING TO THOSE PAPERS, YOU AND KLARA WERE NEVER MY REAL PARENTS!" Upon hearing Garth refer to his mother in such a disrespectful way, Tony soon forgot about being hurt as his face turned to anger.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Tony was now toe to toe with Garth, practically screaming in his face.

"THAT BITCH IS NOT MY...!"

SLAP!

Garth's head jerked to the right as Tony's palm made contact with his cheek. Looking back to Tony, Garth could see in his eyes pure rage, that quickly melted into horror at the realization that he had struck his own son. Garth straightened himself up and, with as much civility as he could muster, stiffly said,

"Goodbye, _Tony._" Tony's heart broke at the amount of contempt in Garth's voice as he spoke his name. Walking to the door of the study, Garth only stopped to utter one final statement. "Don't ever come near me or my family again." As soon as he heard the front door close, Tony collapsed into one of the barrel chairs before burying his face into his hands, and, for the first time since his wife died, Tony wept.

* * *

"Where's mommy?" Lilly inquired sweetly, hiding her face behind her hands as Albus giggled, looking up at his other as he laid on his back, dressed in jean overalls that covered his green and white striped shirt. "Here she is!" Lilly said, quickly revealing her face from behind her hands as her son squealed in amusement. Picking Albus up, Lilly began to pepper his face with kisses, resulting in anther round of giggles from the four month old in her arms. The festive atmosphere was soon interrupted at the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caught Lilly's attention. "That you sweetie?" she called.

"Yeah, babe," Garth responded in an annoyed tone, a tone that worried Lilly slightly. Walking while carrying her son, Lilly walked into the front room of their house to find Garth, bracing his hands against the small shelf they kept beside the door, staring at nothing in particular. the tense silence was soon broken by Albus's excited babbling. Looking to the source of the sound, Garth gave a sad smile as he approached the duo, scooping the white furred pup into his arms. "there's my little man," he said sweetly, pressing his forehead to his son's, the latter of which closing his teal eyes in content. Still feeling a bit of tension coming fro her husband, Lilly decided to inquire what was wrong.

"Everything okay, honey?" she asked, "did you gave your dad the check?" Garth visibly tensed, which was followed by a deep breath as appeared to compose himself.

"Tony didn't want it." Lilly, at that moment, knew something was up.

"You mean your dad?"

"He's not my dad!" he responded a little too harshly, which resulted in Albus whimpering in fear at his father's change in mood. Realizing what he had done, Garth kissed the top of his son's head. "It's okay buddy, daddy's just a little upset is all." Albus seemed to calm down at this, but Garth could now feel the eyes of his wife boring into him.

"What happened?" Lilly asked firmly, arms crossed over her chest. Taking a deep breath, Garth looked into Lilly's eyes, eyes that now held a steely resolve.

"I'm adopted, Lils." Lilly took a step back, a hand covering her mouth in shock at what Garth had just told her. And if she was being honest, Lilly was also a bit confused.

"Why should that change anything?" Lilly inquired with genuine curiosity. Garth just shook his head as he spoke.

"It just does," he responded sadly, "besides he won't be a part of our lives anymore." Lilly's eyes widened at what Garth was implying.

"Garth, you didn't?" Lilly brought both her hands up to her mouth, shock radiating through her body. looking to his wife, Garth sadly nodded.

"He lied to me Lilly." Lilly's face soon took on a look of anger.

"How could he lie to you if he never told you?" Garth just looked down at their son, who was more interested in playing with the collar of Garth's shirt that what the two grown ups were discussing. Taking Garth's face into both her hands, the male had no choice but to look into his wife's now sad face. "Garth," she pleaded, "Tony and Klara may not have been your parents, but they raised you as if you were their own. Your mother loved you, your father loves, our son loves you, and I love you. And I know for a fact that Aunt Kay-Kay loves you. We all love you Garth." And to prove her point, Lilly pulled Garth into a deep and passionate kiss, their son held firmly between them. After pulling away, Lilly could Garth's face, his cheeks now stained with tears that kept falling from his eyes.

"If you shut him out," she continued, "then everything he did for you was for nothing." Looking into his wife's caring eyes, Garth was overcome with horror at what he had done. Quickly handing his son over to Lilly, Garth bolted out of the house, his destination obvious to Lilly, who only smiled as her son babbled in confusion.

* * *

Tony sat behind his desk, in his hands an old photo of himself with Garth when he was just a pup, as well as his wife Klara, a beautiful ginger furred wolf with stunning teal eyes. The glass of the frame were speckled with tears that had fallen from Tony's eyes as he stared at the picture in his hands. Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the front door opening. However, upon hearing a knock on the still open study door, tony looked up to see Garth standing in the doorway. Getting up from his desk, tony crossed over to Garth, who in turn met him halfway across the room. looking into each other's eyes, nothing was said. At long last, Garth broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Tony, after a few moments, responded.

"Me too." With that, their placid expressions quickly broke into anguish as Garth embraced Tony, his face buried in his chest as he sobbed, all while Tony, who was just as emotional, soothed his son's mane as they both sobbed.

"I love you, Dad," Garth sobbed, clinging to his father, which only made tony hold Garth tighter.

"I love you too, son," Tony sobbed, his eyes clenched shut as he rocked his son back in forth as if he were still a pup, "God knows I do."

"I didn't me what I said about mom," Garth sobbed out next, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, son," Tony soothed, "everything's alright." After five minutes of crying, the two wolves pulled away from each other, now finding the spirit to smile at their reconciliation. After a few more minutes of silence, Garth came to a sudden realization.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Kay-Kay tonight?" Tony's eyes widened in horror as he abruptly stood up.

"YEAH, FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Bolting from the study toward the front door, Tony suddenly froze. Looking behind him, he saw Garth standing behind him, a loving smile on his face. Walking back to his son, Tony pulled Garth into a tight hug. "Thank you for coming back." Garth chuckled.

"Thank Lilly, she's very convincing." Pulling away from his son, tony shook his head in amusement.

"That she is." With a nod of encouragement from Garth, Tony smiled as he made his way toward what could only be a brighter future.

* * *

Lilly had just put Albus down for bed. In fact, just as she closed the door to the room serving a the nursery, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at the message, she smiled upon reading it;

"_Thank You._"

* * *

Kay-Kay sighed as she stood on the front porch of her small Jasper home, her white blouse and blue skirt making her glow in the sunset. However, she was very curious as to why Tony was running late. That curiosity was soon appeased as she saw Tony pull up into her driveway. Getting out of the car, Tony ran up to Kay-Kay, pulling her into a hug as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. At this point Kay-Kay was too enraptured in the kiss to be angry at Tony. Pulling away from each other, tony was the first to speak.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a sheepish smile, "had some things to deal with." Kay-Kay only smiled.

"It's fine," she reassured Tony, "it'll take a lot more than that to make me upset." Tony smiled sweetly as he offered his arm to Kay-Kay, who happily took it. Tony smiled brightly as he reached down to his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten a very important item, and quiet;y let out a sigh of relief as he felt the tell shape of the velvet box. After helping Kay-Kay into the car, Tony was just about to get in when he heard his phone ring. Pulling the fairly new iPhone out of his p=blazer pocket, Tony smiled at he reply to the message he had sent earlier.

"_Anytime." _Putting the phone back into his pocket, Tony got into he car and began driving toward his and Kay-Kay's date.

* * *

Garth sat on the couch watching T.V., a sleeping Lilly cuddled into his side. Soon, he heard his phone buzzing on the end-table by the couch. reaching for his phone, Garth saw that he had gotten a message from Tony. Opening the message, Garth smiled at what it read;

"_She said yes! ;)"_

* * *

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled at the reply that Garth had sent him.

_"Told you so ;P" _Tony's face was soon grabbed by a pair of soft hands that pulled him back into a deep and passionate kiss. Putting his phone back into his pocket, Tony resumed his impromptu make-out session with his now fiance, who moaned as Tony pulled her tightly to his body, his back pressed firmly against the side of his car. While this was happening, Tony couldn't help smile but at how his life had turned out. And he will admit, it had been a good one.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO STEICY! I hope you really enjoyed what I was able to put together for you and hope you have a nice day!  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HEY EVERYONE! I wanted to let you know that these requests are going on an indefinite hiatus. It is not that I do not like putting together these requests, but I feel rather tied down by them and wish to pursue other projects on this site! So, for the time being, these requests will be marked as complete, but rest assured that at some point in the future, I WILL start them up again! And that's a PROMISE! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
